Legacy
by Shinshia101
Summary: Princess Adel wants nothing more than to escape the responsibilities that were destined to her at birth. She soon finds herself in the Kingdom of Nan which has fallen into civil war. Uncover the mysteries of Nan and the assassination of its former King...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Swan Princess or the characters in it. :P

**Author's Note:** These are random thoughts came together after watching Swan Princess 2. So… R&R, if you don't, I'll keep writing anyway, and trying to squeeze this in, cuz I want to get these thoughts on paper. My other fanfictions are on hold cuz they need more development and more thought put into them.

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Prologue**

The king stood on the balcony, looking at the gray sky. It was going to rain soon. He was growing impatient, scared and excited at the same time. Was there even such a feeling? Was that even possible? He quickly moved from the balcony and settled for pacing back and forth. He hadn't heard anything from the midwives for a while and was wondering if his wife was alright. They had told him that they would take care of everything, but still…

The sound of glass shattering and screams caused him to immediately run to the door, but before he could even touch the handle, the door flew open.

"King Albert!!!"

The monarch was surprised to see his friend, Walter, head of the Royal Archives. Walter was normally a rather quiet man, tall, brown haired and fair in complexion, and his eyes seemed to always be closed, a rather strange habit that he had picked up when they were young, which served as a warning signal to the king. He had learned that the closed eyes meant peace and balance and open eyes meant fear and terror. The king stared into large frightful green orbs, which could only mean…

"Walter! What happened?" King Albert yelled, grabbing the shoulders of his shaking friend.

Walter lowered his eyes, before saying. "Her Highness…"

Another scream was heard, this time, the voice was recognizable. _Rosella! _Without a second thought, King Albert ran to his bedchamber. He quickly went through the door and pushed aside the thin silk curtain that was covering his wife. Nothing could've prepared him for what his eyes saw. A long solid red line ran up from her belly to her collar bone. Her head was tilted and her eyes were distant. Her beautiful golden hair was disheveled with portions of it crimson red with her blood. The midwives were crying, but he could not hear them. He just stared in disbelief. He noticed her hand hang off the bed, and quickly grabbed it, hoping that there was some life left in her.

But it was cold.

Hot tears began to escape his eyes. Sadness began to consume him, but it was soon overpowered by anger. His eyes narrowed and he turned to one of the midwives.

"Who did this?" His voice was stolid. When the midwife didn't respond, he cried: "WHO DID THIS?!!!!"

Walter walked in and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. "Whoever it was, disguised himself well. All I could see was the silver emblem of a dragon that was attached to the sheath of his sword…Albert…"

Again the king's eyes were flooded with tears. He closed them and gnashed his teeth. Why? How could this have happened? Where were the soldiers? How could that person have gotten in here? Questions bombarded his mind, but he knew one thing for certain: Whoever this assassin was, he or she was after the throne and tried to kill the heir along with its mother. He knew he would soon be next…but he didn't care, he would at least be with her.

He heard a light cough and he immediately looked up. "Rosella?" She was alive?

His wife moved slowly and averted her eyes to her husband. "…My…love…cough…"

"Shh…don't speak. It will be alright." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself by saying that.

"…baby…" She bent her legs more and began to push. Her child was the only thing on her mind—having the child live was more important than her own life. More blood began to flow from her wound. She felt weak, but the queen kept on.

"Stop it, you'll kill yourself!" Albert ordered. He wanted to pin her down, he wanted her to live, but he hesitated when she let out a loud cry. He turned toward her legs and noticed a small circular thing emerge. However, his wife's head flopped onto the bed—she just couldn't go on.

One of the younger midwives went in and with her small hands, began to gently pull the rest of baby out of the mother. The child's cry became more evident. Somehow, the child had survived and…

"It was a boy."

Albert took off his cape and wrapped the child in his arms. He looked back at his wife who was breathing heavily and gave her a weak smile. "See? You did well."

She glanced at her son and nodded. Her mission was complete. She saw her son for the first and the last time and began to close her eyes.

"Rosella?" No answer came. With his free hand He touched her face and stroked it gently. Her face, although pale, looked peaceful and happy almost. She used the last of her energy to birth their son. He wouldn't let her efforts go in vain!

Albert turned to Walter, and handed the crying baby to him. "Take this child and leave this place, no one must know about his existence. Go far away from the castle, but still within the kingdom. He must live on." He looked at the midwives. "This child died and was killed with his mother. That is the answer that you will tell others, for now. Understood?" They all nodded.

He then looked at his son. He wanted the boy to be safe, but never forget where he came from. No, he didn't want the child forgetting his mother's final act of love. He meandered to the dresser that was in corner of this room. When he opened the top drawer, a small porcelain chest sat comfortably on top of immaculate clothes. He opened the chest and pulled out a necklace—the design was that of two lions surrounding a sword. It looked rather simple to the naked eye, but it was more elaborate at the tip of the sword, with small engravings. "This is a family heirloom. It is the key to his past, present and future." Albert gave the necklace to Walter as well.

"What…about you, Your Majesty?"

"The assassin will come again to finish his mission. I will stay." He looked at his dead wife. "I made a vow that I would never leave her, and I intend to keep that vow!" His eyes became serious. "Take the catacombs; it should lead you to an alternate entrance to the stables. Make sure you aren't seen. Now go!"

* * *

The sky shook, as the thunder boomed. The rain poured heavily as Walter rode into the night. With one arm he steered the steed and with the other, he covered and protected the baby that was nestled within his coat. He didn't want to be in this rain for too long, or the child could die of pneumonia. After two hours he came upon a quiet town. Being a learned man, he figured it must've been the town of Dassal, a good 60 miles east from the capital. He gently petted his horse, figuring it was tired, and allowed it to walk into the town.

Walter carefully got down from the horse and sought shelter under a large tree. He sighed. It was most likely that the king was killed, along with the midwives as well. The country will soon be in turmoil, and there was nothing he could do, not until this child came of age. He wondered if he should raise the boy on his own. Perhaps, he could be his surrogate father, but what would happen if he was recognized by someone? They could put two and two together, and kill the boy. No, he had to find a humble home for him, but where? Everyone was inside due to the harsh weather and not only that, it was terribly late.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he hid, behind a tree. His quick movements caused the baby in his chest to squirm and cry. Earnestly he tried to hush the child, but the baby only lived for self, and just continued on wailing.

"Hello?"

Walter heard the voice of a woman. He panicked, and slowly moved farther into the darkness, so the cry would sound distant. He watched as the curious female edged closer, but seeing nothing, sighed and turned back into her home. Just as quickly as the cries came, the child soon fell silent, asleep and in its own world. The older man quietly pressed forward toward the house and peered through the window. He was surprised to see that the woman was still awake. What for? He wondered. His eyes followed her as she moved from the door to a table with a lone candle on it. She sat down and buried her head into her arms. Was she…

Crying?

The head of the Royal Archives glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon a picture of two individuals, a man and a woman, that nestled on a piece of black cloth. It was then that he noticed her ebony garments. It only meant one thing…

_A widow._

He couldn't help but feel sympathetic, being a widower himself for 12 years. Then a thought came into his mind. He glanced at the baby boy sleeping against his chest and then at the crying woman through the glass. This baby needed someone to take care of him and this woman needs to love someone—it was a perfect match in Walter's mind. He walked over to the front door and took out the baby from his chest. Gently he placed the infant on the steps in front of the door. He placed the necklace around his neck, and kissed his head.

"Farewell, my prince."

He knocked on the door and quickly hid behind a tree. He watched as the woman opened the door and was bewildered by the sight of the crying infant. She picked it up and looked around, seeing if there was anyone around. She then took the child inside and shut the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A little deviation from Derek and Odette, I know, but they will be seen in the next chapter, I just needed to introduce this first. That is why this is just the "Prologue". R&R and I'll try to write the next one when I have time. K?


	2. Royal Disengagement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Swan Princess or the characters in it. :P

**Author's Note:** Thank you **lilmoosic011 **and **Phantom of The Bandroom**, for those nice reviews. You know, just getting those reviews is like an impetuous for me to write more, so I shall! On with the chapter! _

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 1: Royal **_**Dis**_**engagement **

Everyone crowded around the elaborate crib in the middle of the room, staring in awe at the beautiful child. The baby girl squirmed in her large white gown, gurgles of spit streamed down her chin. Although the actual action was rather unpleasant, the adults around her couldn't help but express sentimental and sugary approval.

Her large blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone. The adults wondered if this moment would be like what happened to her parents. Who would she choose?

When she saw him, the little princess couldn't help her toothless grin.

King Derek picked up his daughter and nestled his face in her stomach. She laughed. Yes, this was _his_ baby girl!

------

_**17 years later…**_

_**-----**_

"Derek! Are you listening to me?!"

He rolled his eyes. _Not this, again. _The king walked into his study. He took a seat and began to review the reports and requests of the people. "'Lower taxes by 10 percent?'…no that won't do…perhaps by 2 percent…"

But his mother was behind him, like a tail on a dog. "Why can't you understand the seriousness of the situation? She is a _**princess**_!" Uberta said, in a high pitched voice. "Not some farm girl that dilly-dallies and gets herself dirty in the mud. I don't understand how a girl of such beauty wants to act so…so…" She fumbled for the right words, thinking of a very strong adjective. "…Barbaric! If this keeps up, then no prince will _ever_ want to court her!"

Derek sighed, and put his papers down. "Now mother, Adel is still… young. She will have plenty of time for men." Not that he wanted his daughter to be going after men; after all she still was his little princess, at least in his eyes.

His mother gasped, placing one of her hands over her chest. "'Young?' Young was when you were two years old. Young was when Odette's father (May he rest in peace) and I match-made the both of you. And wasn't I right? You both love each other!" Uberta pointed an accusing finger at her son. "And it is **you **who nurtures these ways. You encouraged her to practice that arrow game instead of attending those tea parties Odette and I arranged."

Again, the king sighed. True, he had helped Adelaide in toning her technique of archery, but only because the child was interested in it first. And she proved to be very good at it. It wasn't like he was trying to _purposely_ take Adel away from all the 'activities' that his mother set up. It just so happened, that just like him, his daughter found her grandmother's plans a bit frivolous and slightly pointless.

The Dowager Queen shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "You should've listened to me, but no!—you just had to do it **your **way. Now look at this mess! Adelaide is going to be 18 in a few weeks and she has yet to—" She paused, and thought for a moment. As if a light-bulb turned on in her head, a smile began to form in her mother, extending ear to ear.

"Mother?" Derek's voice was coated with concern. He watched as her mother's attitude change from distraught to joyful. He wondered what gears were turning in that mischievous brain of hers.

"Derek," she said suddenly. "When is Adelaide's birthday?"

He cocked a brow. He was sure she knew the answer to that question, but he decided to answer. "It's two weeks from tomorrow."

Uberta nodded, her grin never fading. "And when is _my_ birthday, dear?"

Where was she going with this? "Your birthday is…" Derek's eyes widened, understanding. How could he have forgotten?

Noticing her son's delayed answer, she decided to answer for him. "My birthday is also two weeks from tomorrow. Adelaide and I have the same birthday! So, how about I prepare a ball and invite all the princes I can find? I have very good contacts you know. That way Adelaide can choose her potential husband!" She clapped her hands. Her plan was just pure genius!

Derek shook his head. "Mother, I don't think that is such a good idea. You're turning Adel's birthday into one of your…beauty pageants, and you know much she hates balls."

"But how can she deny her aging grandmother such a wish, especially on her _birthday_?"

"It is Adel's birthday as—" He watched as his mother began blubbering and rolled his eyes. "Please, mother…don't do the lip thing." He hated when she did this, she knew that a son couldn't resist a crying mother. He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! But be sure to ask Adel's opinion before you go inviting your friends and their _many_ sons!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She wondered how she got herself into this mess. The loud music echoing in her ears; the bright lights, the big dresses and the mass of people were definitely _not_ her idea of spending a birthday. Adel folded her arms and pouted her lips, and leaned against the rail of the balcony. Why did she agree to this again? Her eyes moved to a particular older woman with gray hair in an upward hairdo. Oh right, because 'Granny-Dearest' wanted this.

"_You can't deny an old woman's dying wish!"_

_Adel rolled her eyes. "You aren't dying Grand―"_

_Dramatically, Uberta grabbed hold to her chest and began to cringe, bending her knees as if she was in pain. "My heart! Oh my feeble heart!" Her moaning was enough to make anyone want to change their mind, but Adel didn't budge. And then came the crocodile tears. "Oh Adelaide, you don't love me!"_

"_Grandmother that isn't true," the young princess stated bluntly. "My love for you is bigger than this universe." However her words were half-heartily spoken and the sound was monotone, causing more tears from the old woman's eyes. _

"_Just do it for your grandmother, Adel," her mother, Odette, urged her. She whispered in her daughter's ears: "If you don't we'll never hear the end of it." _

_Adel sighed, and looked back and the hysteric older woman sitting in the seat next to her. "Alright…I'll do it!" _

For her kind deed, her father had promised her that she would get her birthday present early. That morning Adel received a bow made of a lightweight metal. It was easy to maneuver and was better than her old bow, which was rather heavy. After she got the gift, she thought that maybe going through this whole ordeal might be with it after all.

Adel glanced at her aqua colored dress. The slip that she was wearing under the dress itched her legs; and the corset that her grandmother _insisted_ on her wearing _("It will help you fit into the dress better, dear.")_ was cutting down her oxygen—which was the main reason why she chose to stay outside, and not because of the popular belief that she wasn't interested in men! She just didn't like the pressure of having to marry someone she barely even knew. Besides her parents were in good health, what was the rush for her?

She eyed the throng of young male guests in the Ballroom. It wasn't like she had to choose a husband, just a few people that she would want to see again. That was what she had promised her grandmother. However, she doubted such men would be in _this_ crowd. True, she had played the part of a perfect hostess: she danced with a few men, hear and there, and was very respectful, but that was as far as she wanted to go. When her eyes fell on a particular group of princes, some of them winked and smirked at her. Putting on her 'princess mask', she gave each of the males a wide smile.

Make them feel special, her grandmother had said.

_Yeah, so they could come over and bother me!_ Adel thought. No sooner did those thoughts flow through her mind, one of the young princes, a tall black haired male, walked over to her. By watching the way he moved and the smug look on his face, it was safe to conclude that this guy was…_confident_―for lack of a better word. Adel turned around, and her long locks of brown hair spun into her face. _Maybe if I ignore him…_

A hand pushed the hair and placed it behind her ear. She looked up, and there stood the black haired boy, still with that smug on his face. He leaned his back against the railing. "So, _you're_ Adel." His brown eyes looked her up and down, and she could've sworn that his smirk grew a little wider. His eyes seemed to land on her chest…and they weren't moving.

_Pervert! _She could feel a tingling in her hand. Boy, did she wish she could just _**punch**_ him…but no, that would just get her in trouble. She turned away, and pulled up the top of the dress she was wearing, so it wouldn't fall and expose her busted chest.

"I'm Henry, by the way," the boy said, finally looking at her eyes.

_Like I care? _She remained silent, thinking that she would just bore him and he'd walk away and find a new prey, but this guy was persistent.

"This is some party. I'm surprised that you haven't found any suitors yet," Henry bent his head until his face was just inches from hers. "Maybe you just haven't found the right one…" He leaned in closer, puckering his lips.

There was a loud crash sound. Adel looked at her glass that she had 'accidentally' dropped. The liquid spilled onto his pants. The expression on his face was priceless, so much so that she wanted to explode in laughter, but she constrained herself. "Oh I am so sorry, Henry," she said, sweetly. "I'll get someone to clean that mess." She then strategically moved out of the way and headed for the ballroom.

She was surprised from the applause she received when she entered. For some reason some of the faces of the male guests looked sour. Others looked excited and congratulated her. She said thank you for the birthday wishes, but for some reason she felt they weren't felicitating for that purpose. Her friend, Barbra, pushed her way through the crowd to the young princess. Her curly blond locks were slightly disheveled and chubby face had an expression of shock.

"Is it true, Adel?" she asked.

Confused, Adelaide raised an eyebrow. "Is _what_ true, Barb?"

'You're engagement to Magistrate Hong of the Kingdom of Bizad!"

The princess' eyes widened. "WHAT?! Who is—? _**No**_, of course that isn't true! Where did you hear such a foolish thing like that?"

"Your grandmother announced it, saying that it was your gift to her…" Barbra looked at her friend. "I doubt the rest of the guests think that the announcement was stated without your consent."

Adel's eyes narrowed, furious, and she marched through the crowd and up the stairs where her grandmother was standing, talking to some older men and women. She noticed the tall wine glass in the old woman's hand. She wondered if that one was her grandmother's first, though she doubted it.

When Uberta saw her granddaughter, she squealed with delight. "Oh here is the bride-to-be! Come, you have to meet the man who said would marry you…"

Adelaide followed the older woman to a man, who looked like he was a good 10 to 15 years older than she was, dressed in a long red, white and black robe, with curly black hair with traces of…gray? He looked like he could be her father! She glanced at her grandmother.

_She couldn't be serious!_

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Princess Adelaide." Magistrate Hong bowed low.

Meet you again? She didn't even know this man _existed_ until a minute ago. "I'm sorry but I don't believe…"

The older male interrupted her. "You may not remember me, for you were but a mere baby." He handed her a pink carnation. "I hear it is your favorite flower."

Adel accepted the flower, but frowned. Carnations were her _grandmother's_ favorite. Cherry blossoms were hers.

"Oh isn't he so polite!" Uberta asked.

_Anyone could be polite when upon first meeting them. It was called keeping up appearances_. Adel handed the gift back to the man. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding Magistrate, but I cannot accept this flower, neither can I accept your marriage proposal."

"I understand if you don't want marriage right away, but…"

"I cannot, Sire," the princess interrupted. "This was just all a big misunderstanding. I'm not interested in marriage to you or to anyone right now." She turned to the crowed and shouted. "There will be no wedding! It was a lie." She glared at her grandmother and retreated to her room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Her mother had come knocking on her door several times before, asking if she wanted to talk. She had considered it at first, but she shooed her mother away, wanting to be alone. For two hours, she laid there, curled up on her bed, hugging her new metal bow. Eyes filled with tears, Adel pressed her face against her pillow and screamed.

_How could Grandmother do this?_

Adel knew that her grandmother was worried about her lack of suitors, but the young princess didn't expect the older woman to go so far.

_Well she was a little drunk…_

But was that really an excuse? It was embarrassing up to the point that it was unforgivable! Was it wrong for her to be a little bit more concerned about herself, rather than marriage and men? It wasn't like she hated sewing or balls and such; it was just that she preferred adventure. Archery. Horseback riding. Visiting other kingdoms. Those things fascinated her more than frivolous parties.

Her parents accepted her decision, why couldn't her grandmother? If this was the life of a princess, then she didn't want to live it anymore!

Adel eyes moved toward the window. It was raining; oh how did the weather fit her current mood! She glanced at her bow, and then back at the window again. Rash thoughts began to seep into her mind. She quickly got up and undressed. She put on slacks, boots, and a hooded robe. Grabbing her bed sheets, and whatever sort of cloth she could find, Adel began to tie them together to form a durable rope. When she deemed it long enough, she tied one end to the post at the edge of her bed, and threw the rest out the open window. She glanced down; the rope still didn't touch the ground, so she would have to jump a good 5 feet or so.

She knew her family would worry, but she needed some time alone. Away from the castle. Away from the pressure. Away from her grandmother. Adel took her case of arrows and swung it over her shoulders. She then squeezed her body between the string of her bow and the metal, so she would have her hands free. Finally, after taking a deep breath and saying a quick prayer, Adel put the hood over her head and carefully climbed down the make-shift rope.

She pressed her feet against the castle wall as she went down. The wind blew, and she immediately stayed still, not wanting to fall from the high elevation. When she finally reached the end of the rope, she jumped and headed to the stables. Adel made sure she wasn't seen by any of the knights walking around the castle grounds, using the shadows as her cover.

When she got there, Adel jogged toward the end, where her beloved black stallion, Night stood asleep. She petted his dark mane, and the animal stirred awake.

"Shh…" she cooed, as she untied the ropes restraining the horse. She quietly led Night to the edge of the forest, and finally she got on and rode into the rainy darkness.

------

The rain trickled down her face as she and the stallion ambled into the night. She had been away from home for a few hours and she had passed a few towns, some she knew, some she didn't. However she was certain, that definitely wasn't within the protection of her own kingdom. She looked at the large full moon above that had lighted her way this whole time. Adel shivered, and then yawned. She had better get back home or at least to a village so she could spend the night.

"Come on boy, let's go home." As she pulled Night's reins, and was about to turn, she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Immediately she stayed still. Listening, and not letting her guard down. Rustling grass was heard several feet away, but nothing could be efficiently seen, due to the darkness. The sound of a howl caused her to arm herself. Night cautiously began to move. Adel placed an arrow into her bow and aimed it, moving it wherever she heard sounds…

_To the right!_

She released the arrow and it hit a wolf that was heading straight forward. It yelped, however, the canine didn't falter and continued towards her. Adel kicked Night's side, commanding him to move, trying to outrace the wolf. As the stallion darted deeper into the forest, Adel grabbed another arrow and shot at her moving target. But the lupine parried it. The scared princess turned back and kicked the horse again, beckoning him to go faster. She leaned in, as Night's speed increased. She noticed a few feet away the need for a sharp turn, and if she calculated right, the wolf would have no time to slow down and would injure itself, giving her the opportunity to kill it!

As Night made the turn, she noticed too late the tree that was ahead of her. The stallion yelped and immediately stopped causing his master to catapult forward. Her body flew and her head hit the trunk of the massive tree. Blood trickled down her face, and her vision began to go blurry. All she heard was the growling sound before her world turned black…


	3. Rescue

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note**: :X –All I am going to say today. On with the Chapter!

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

"Please Rian, you mustn't…" The woman tried to raise herself from her reclined position, but she felt weak and flopped back into the stained sheets. She coughed loudly, her throat filled with mucus. Her son retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, and placed it close to her mouth.

"Spit," he ordered.

She complied, and the yellow slime was secreted from her mouth. Rian folded the cloth and was about to wipe her mouth, when she raised her hand. "I beg you, my son. Listen to your mother just this once…" Suddenly, she cringed in pain. Her head was pounding, and she felt faint.

Rian took the cloth from her head and dipped it into a bucket filled with cold water, squeezed it, and placed it back on her hot forehead. "Mother, you _need_ the herb!" He got up from the bed and bent down, picking up a long thin sword. "I'm going into the forest tonight."

His mother eyed the weapon in his hands and moaned. "Tell me you _didn't_ steal that? What…what about Bastion? What if he--?"

"Mother, is it really stealing if I forged it? I'm sure Bastion won't mind." Despite the fact he said that statement, he knew that it was false. "Anyway, you're sick, and I'll be back before sunrise, so he won't even know."

Rian whistled and immediately a large dog rushed into room. He knelt down and brushed his face against the animal's long square-cut muzzle and black nose. "Cairo. You up for a trek, boy?" The dog barked; its tan ears stood erected as he licked his master's face.

"But Rian, the rain…the wolves!"

He could see the fear and worry in her large green eyes, which was understandable—after all, they only had each other. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." He swung the sword in the air, but his mother didn't seem all that convinced. Rian sighed, sheathing the weapon. He walked over to her bed and gently stoked his mother's cheek. His amber eyes turned into the shape of crescent moons as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it."

------

The rain was a lot heavier then he thought it was going to be. Rian pulled his hood forward, so the water wouldn't seep into his eyes too much. He tilted his head toward the ground, looking for the herb, vervain. He had heard about it from a merchant when he was at market, buying some food. It was said that the leaves of this plant could help treat fevers, diarrhea, and other sicknesses. Since he didn't have enough money for a doctor, the plant was his only hope to help his mother. However, the down side of it was that the herb was in the middle of the forest, where most dared not to go, because of the influx of wolves. The kind trader he spoke to had given him a leaf of the plant, so he could recognize it, if he ever dared to find more.

As Rian entered deeper into the forest, he could hear the sound of a howl. He hesitated for a moment, but pressed on, gripping his sword tightly. A familiar shape on the ground caught his eye. He hunched down and uprooted the plant from the ground. He brought the plant close to his face and compared it to the leaf that he had in pocket.

_It's the same! _

To be sure, he sniffed it. He smirked. They smelled the same as well. He looked back at the ground and began to collect as much of the vervain as he could, stuffing handfuls of them into his pockets.

A low growl caught his attention and he looked up.

"What's wrong, boy?"

The dog scurried away, leaving its master slightly confused. Rian rolled his eyes. Now was definitely not the time. Placing the rest of the vervain in his hands into his pocket, he followed the animal. As he ran after his dog, Rian was surprised when he saw a wolf only a few feet away. However its attention was not on him or his dog but on something else. He squinted and gasped, breaking out into a run.

_A person?! _

"Cairo!"

The dog sprung into action and tackled the wolf, before it could touch the fallen victim.

Rian noticed a bow and a few arrows on the muddy ground. Immediately he grabbed them and aimed. When he got a clear shot, he released the arrow and it found its way through the wolf's head. The animal fell to the ground, dead. He gave a sigh of relief and ran to the person. He knelt down next the body and cautiously turned it over. He was surprised when he saw the bloody face of… a young _**girl**_? Rian gasped. What was a girl doing out in the woods in this hour of the night? More importantly, was she even alive? He wondered if he had been too late. He placed his ear onto her chest, and could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart.

_Alive._

The high-pitched sound of neighing and barking caused him to snap his head up. It was then that he noticed the black stallion that was frantic, raising its legs at Cairo. It was likely that the black horse belonged to the girl, as well as the bow that he held in his hands. He needed to get her treated quickly, or she would die—whether it is from her head injury or pneumonia from the rain. Rian looked at the horse, then back at the girl. An idea lighted up in his head, and he quickly got up.

"Cairo! Back! Back boy!" he commanded.

The large dog lowered its head, obeyed its master and began to back away.

Rian walked over to the horse, but staggered a bit, when the animal tried to trample him. "Calm down." He quickly grabbed the horse's reins, so it wouldn't move hysterically. "Shh…" He gently stroked the animal's wet mane. "I need you to let me ride you." He pointed to the girl on the ground. "Your master…she's hurt. I'm going to help her." The black stallion seemed to quiet more after he motioned to its master. Rian cautiously let go of the strings and ran back to the girl's side. He gently picked her up, and placed her on the horse. He then mounted the animal as well, and adjusted the girl, so she leaned on his chest. He whistled, and Cairo's ears perked up.

"We're going home, boy." Rian kicked the horse's side and it moved forward.

The trip back by means of the horse was faster, and he reached his house within an hour. The rain had lightened and was now just a mere drizzle. Rian dismounted and retrieved the girl, cradling her heavy body into his arms. He tried to be as gentle as he could, especially with her head. He led the horse towards the back and with one hand, tied its reins to a tree branch. He looked at the animal, who tried to protest. "Stay. I'm bringing her inside." He motioned his head toward the small cottage. When the horse looked like it was at a sense of peace, Rian retreated to his house.

When the door opened his mother immediately looked up, unable to sleep because of worry for her son. "Rian, you are back so—oh my goodness!" Her eyes widened as she stared at the young girl in his arms. She looked up at him. Her expression said it all.

"I found her in the woods being attacked by a wolf." He placed the girl onto his bed. He brushed his hand against her face. It was on fire! She was growing a fever and needed to change out of her wet clothes. He picked up one of his white tunics from the ground, and put it beside the bed. As he began to unbutton her top, his mother cleared her throat. He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting herself out of bed. Her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Changing her—hey!"

The woman pushed her son aside. "Go change yourself and start to brew up some of that tea. I'll take care of this." She looked at her son, who wasn't moving. "Go!"

Rian grunted, before exiting the room, mumbling to himself. "I was just trying to help…"

"And get me some bandages while you're at it!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, it's a pretty short chapter. There was like 6 more pages but I decided to put in the next chapter—it made more sense that way. Another note: Cairo is basically a German Shepherd, which I think are the cutest, but since there is no Germany in this world, it will just be referred to as a large dog, but between you and me Cairo is a German Shepherd. Well, R&R people. :)


	4. Deals

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the short chapter last time. This one will be long to appease you all. I hoped you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I sure did.

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 3: Deals**

_Darkness was all she could see. No ounce of hope. No light to guide her way. Sadness soon clouded her mind. There was no way she could escape this fate._

_Blood surrounded her, and the liquid soon congealed, encasing her within its grasps. She couldn't move any of her limbs, no matter how hard she tried to break free. She felt cold. Everything was fading away before her eyes, going farther away from her reach. Life would soon end…_

_Suddenly, something warm was place on her head. The suffocating solid shattered. A long line of blue thread seemed to be leading her somewhere. She followed it to a light, which seemed to get bigger as she pressed forward. She turned when the shards of blood tried to reform, and chase after her. She ran and when she was close enough, jumped, embracing the luminescence. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Adel moaned. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision was cloudy and she blinked several times.

_I'm alive…?_

She rose from her reclined position, but immediately her head began to pound. She cringed, and gnashed her teeth. She touched her head and felt some sort of cloth. Her eyes scanned around at the unfamiliar setting.

"Where am I?"

The place she resided in looked like a small cottage of some sort. But when and how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was the forest, the wolf and…

"Night!"

Pushing the blankets, she got out of the bed and realized that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on earlier. Instead, she wore a long tunic that extended past her knees. As she began to walk, she suddenly felt weak, and collapsed to the ground. When she tried to get up, she couldn't. Her body felt suddenly heavier than usual. She noticed a nearby chair, and decided to use it as her support. Placing one hand on the leg of the chair and one on the ground, she began to push herself…

"Woah!"

The voice startled her, breaking her concentration, causing her to fall to the floor. Adel looked up and was met by a pair of amber eyes. Strong arms hoisted her up back onto the bed. She soon found herself under the blankets that she had thrown off only a minute before.

"Don't move too much," the male said, taking a seat on a chair that he moved by the bed. He grabbed a pitcher from a nearby table, poured a liquid into a cup and handed it to her.

Adel looked at the cup and then at him. She was always taught to never accept drinks that she didn't know the contents of.

He rolled his eyes. "It ain't poison, just tea. If I wanted to kill you, I would've let you die in the woods." When she just stared at the cup, he groaned. "Just drink it!"

Although she wasn't one to who liked to be ordered around, especially by strangers, she complied. When the tea made contact with her tongue, the bitterness was overwhelming. Adel coughed. She placed the cup onto her lap, telling herself she would drink it later. Instead she examined the boy next to her. He had collar-length black hair, caramel skin that had patches of black on it (was that soot?), a chiseled face, and amber eyes that almost looked like gold. On top of a 'white' (really _off-_white in her opinion) tunic, he wore a thick black apron that extended a little below his knees. Her eyes moved back to his face, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Who—?"

"Rian," he stated plainly. "You?"

Adel opened her mouth, but then closed it. Should she tell him who she really was? She had no idea _where_ she was at the moment—what kingdom was this anyway? She was about to ask him when a strong smell of smoke eradiating from his clothes seeped into her nose. She wrinkled it.

"What's that smell?"

"That's your name? 'What's that smell'? You're parents were quite creative." Rian smirked.

She scowled at his immaturity and rudeness. "My name is Adel!" She responded immediately, but mentally kicked herself for her swift tongue. She had wanted to use a fake name, but the answer came out without a second thought. She couldn't take it back now. But at least it was just a nickname instead of her _whole _one.

"Well 'Adel', I'm curious, what were you doing out in the middle of the woods late at night?" He leaned in, interested at what she had to say.

"I…" She turned her head toward the wall. What was she supposed to tell him? The truth? _Oh, I'm a princess and I ran away from home because my grandmother was trying to force me into marrying a man that could be my father._ Yeah…that wasn't happening. "It's complicated. Someone like _you_ wouldn't understand."

His face was unreadable for a minute, but then he sighed. "You're right; someone of my lowly upbringing wouldn't understand the 'problems' of a noblewoman." When she looked at him in shock, Rian only laughed. "What? Were you actually trying to hide it? The flawless skin, unscathed hands—the expensive black stallion? Even your _clothes_ were made of fine material, despite the dirt on it! So, enlighten me about your 'complicated' excuse for being out the woods and almost getting yourself killed."

Her eyes narrowed. Who did he think he was? "Don't lecture me!" Adel snapped. "You aren't my father!"

"True, but normally you wouldn't be yelling at the person who saved your life. You would _thank_ them—" he shrugged. "At least, that is what they teach us _peasants_ here."

She lowered her head, slightly ashamed. This man _had_ saved her life. If he hadn't come when he did, she probably would've been killed by the wolf. "I'm sorry for my hasty tongue. Thank you…for saving me. I am eternally grateful; I don't know how I can ever repay you. "

Rian looked at her for a moment. "You _do_ owe me your life…" It was as if he was letting that fact actually sink into his mind. His eyes moved toward the open window. "…and there is a way you can repay me."

Adel cautiously asked: "How?"

He smirked. "Typically, when someone owes another, they serve as a servant until the debt is paid. I only ask…"

Her eyes widened. "No!"

He cocked a brow. "What? Just let me finish!"

"I _refuse_ to be your slave!" Adel tried to get out of the bed sheets, but her hot tea spilled on her lap. She hissed, but as the male tried to help her, she shot him a glare. "Don't touch me, you pervert!"

"Perv…? Why would you think…?" His eyes widened at the realization. "Woah! No. NO! Don't _flatter_ yourself. You're cute, but not _that _cute." He rolled his eyes. "I only ask you to work for a while, just to give my mother some time to rest."

"I can't," she immediately responded, turning her head away. Stay? In some unknown kingdom…with strangers no less? If she wasn't injured, she would've upped and left already.

Rian scoffed. "And I thought you noblemen were just." He picked up the cup and scowled. She just ruined his sheets! Now he was going to have to wash them before the stain seeped in.

"I'm bedridden!" She said, trying to justify her reason.

"You won't be for long," he pointed out. He began to pull the sheets from her body, revealing her skinny pale legs. _Woah!_ He glanced at them for a minute, before she pulled them close to her chest. She was in _definite_ need of some sun. However from the way the conversation had started earlier, it was possible that the girl thought that he was thinking something else. Nobility…always thinking they were so great. "Come on, it isn't a lot considering I risked my life for yours."

Adel folded her arms, but said nothing.

If he knew she would be like _this_, he would've contemplated leaving the girl in the woods. Rian sighed. What was so hard of working in place of his mother for a few days? She probably had never lifted a finger to do much of anything in her life, he concluded. He noticed one of her bandages coming loose; he wondered if the scar had healed yet. He moved closer to her, but she only backed away.

Her eyes looked at him up and down. "Don't—"

He shook his head. "You're not a very trusting person are you? Rightfully so, but I'm just going to see how your scar looks." He began to remove some bandages that were wrapped around her head. When he moved her hair aside, several red-stained leaves fell on Adel's lap. "It's just some yarrow leaves," Rian said, before she could ask. He tilted her head, examining the two-inch wound. Last night his mother had stitched some of the gash close with a sterile needle and some thread. Also, the yarrow leaves encouraged clotting, so it looked _much_ better than when he first saw it. He touched the skin around it, and she flinched.

_Hmm, still a little sensitive. _

"Is it that bad?" Adel asked, noticing that he was taking a rather long time to look at it.

"Hm? Well it does look better. If my mother hadn't stitched it up, it probably would've been a lot worse." He stared intensely at her bright blue orbs. "Even though she was sick, she took the time to help you."

Adel looked out the window. She watched as the woman fumbled with the bundle of logs in her arms. The woman looked rather old, younger than her grandmother, but much older than her own mother. Logic told her to say no and flee, but her heart said she shouldn't. How could she _not_ feel sympathetic? Her mother had always taught her to help others when they were in need. But if she stayed too long, she knew her father would send the cavalry to look for her. She bit her lip.

"How about we make a deal?"

Rian cocked a brow. "Like?"

"I will help your mother, but I must go back home and tell my family first." She noticed his face changing. "They will worry."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah? And how will I know that you won't run off and not keep your word?"

_Good point._

Adel paused for a minute. She touched the chain around her neck. On it was a golden heart-shaped locket—her father had given to her mother when they first met as children. Her mother had given it to her as her birthday gift. At first Adel had declined to take such a precious item from her mother, but her mother had insisted.

"_You are the embodiment of the love that this necklace symbolizes. That is why I want you to have it."_

"Then an exchange." Adel removed the necklace, and placed it into his hand. "My mother gave this to me; it is my most precious possession. When I leave to explain my situation to my family, the necklace will be kept with you, to ensure that I come back."

Rian looked at the necklace. How did he know this wasn't one of many items that this noblewoman had—just another replaceable locket? However, when he looked at her, her eyes were serious and sad, almost as if it was hard to part with the small piece of jewelry.

He sighed. "Alright." He got up, walked over to a tall dresser, opened one of the drawers and placed the necklace there. He went back, picked up the bed sheet and threw it over his shoulder. "I expect to see you up and ready to leave in an hour, got it? Breakfast is in the pot. Clothes are on the other bed." With that said, he turned to leave.

"May I ask you a question?" Adel inquired, before he could open the door.

Rian sighed. "What?"

"Where exactly am I?"

"In my house," he responded. "That was a dumb question. You'd think with the amount of education you noblemen get, you would've figured that out."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean the _kingdom_. Which kingdom am I situated in?"

"The kingdom of Nan. Why?" He looked at her for a moment. "How far did you run away?"

Her head shot up. "Who said I ran away?!"

"Nobody. It was just a hunch. No need to act all offended. Though…" He smirked. "…people tend to fluster and outburst when they hear the truth. Now, if you'll excuse me, _milady_, but…" He held up the part of cloth with the damp spot. "I must be heading outside to wash this stain off my sheets." He laughed at her sour expression and walked out the door.

Adel stared at wooden door that Rian had left from. _Jerk_! But a very clever jerk and rather… She mentally scolded herself, and then sighed. She wondered how her parents were going to take this when she explained the promise she had just made. Would they allow her to do it? Well, she would find out in a few hours.

She turned to the bed next to the one she sat on and there laid her clothes. She got up and dressed herself. She braided her long chocolate brown hair into one long ponytail. But...

"Where are my shoes?" She looked around the small house—it made her feel claustrophobic. Her room could fill up this whole place! She turned the dresser that Rian had placed her necklace, and noticed a painting sitting on top of a black cloth. She picked it up and examined the two people—a man and a woman. The man had short curly brown hair and light blue eyes and the woman had large green eyes with black curly hair. They were both smiling.

_These must be his parents…but he doesn't really look like them…_

Then again, many people had told her while she grew up that she looked a lot like her grandmother when she was young. Perhaps it was the same with him.

She put the painting back and headed for the pot which held her 'breakfast'. Normally, breakfast meant a large variety of fruits, fried eggs, and biscuits. She opened the lid and the pungent smell of potatoes filled her nose. Cubed potatoes and carrots floated at the top of the white creamy liquid. Well…it wasn't what she was used to, but it was better than nothing. She noticed a small bowl and decided to fill the contents with the soup.

Adel hadn't realized how hungry she was until after she had guzzled the liquid down her throat. She wanted more, (being a princess she was never denied another serving), but found the gesture to be rather impolite, especially considering that this family really didn't have much to spare. She sighed and decided to head outside.

Adel shielded her eyes when the bright sun blinded her momentarily. She glanced down and noticed her boots on the porch. After putting them on, she wandered around the small house. When she heard the sound of her horse, she ran toward the back. There, Night stood, nibbling on some apples that were placed before him. The princess affectionately pressed her face into his mane.

"Good morning Night." Although she said that, the sky looked like it was early afternoon, rather than morning. She kissed his dark face and the stallion neighed in delight. Adel grinned. She was glad that at least he was being fed; she had overworked him last night. As she caressed her pet's face, she noticed that all her horse equipment was not on Night. No saddle. No bridle. She looked around her, but there was no trace of them.

_Where could they have gone?_

"Ah, I see you are awake."

Adel turned to see a short woman, with peach colored skin and long curly black hair—just like the woman in the painting, but much older. Her large green eyes were kind and welcoming. Adel bowed respectfully. "Thank you for caring for me, ma'am."

"Miriam," the woman chuckled. "I pray that my son didn't give you a hard time."

"…" Should she really answer that? Adel looked at the woman. She was almost the opposite of her son—polite, nice instead of rude and immature.

The sound of a throat clearing from behind caused her to turn around. There stood Rian, holding both Night's saddle and bridle. Alongside him was a large brown and black dog. If she hadn't known better, she would've mistaken the animal for a wolf.

"Come on," he ordered, nudging his head at her toward the black stallion.

"Leaving so soon?" Miriam asked looking between the young adults.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Rian replied, adjusting the saddle on the horse.

Adel stared at him for a moment. "We?" If he planned on following her the whole way through what was the point of their bargain?

"Just leading you through the forest," he said. "Don't want a repetition of what happened last night, now do we?" He noticed that she rolled her eyes. He reverted back to the horse and gently put the bridle on the animal's face. He was relieved that the horse wasn't acting as erratic as he was this morning, when he was trying to get the equipment off of it—probably because its master was nearby.

Rian glanced at his mother's face, which looked slightly worried. Her eyes chinked up and her eyebrows went down. She didn't have to say anything; he knew what she was thinking.

"All the weapons that needed to be completed today were done early, so I closed the shop until I return," he said. He gave his mother a weak smile. "Don't worry. Bastion won't do or say anything. He can't run his business without me, remember?" When his mother seemed a little at peace, he kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Adel.

"Let's go," he said. He was surprised when the girl took the reins of the horse and started to saunter away. He had expected her to ride the stallion. "What? Not getting on?"

She turned to him. "I have legs; I can walk perfectly fine." Adel petted Night's dark face. She had worked him really hard last night, and he probably didn't want her heavy weight on his back at the moment anyway.

Rian shrugged. He whistled, ushering Cairo to follow him.

The sun's rays gleamed through the trees as they walked through the forest. Adel glanced at the male beside her. There were some questions that were on her mind—like this Bastion person. The way he was referred to…as if he was a monster of some sort. She debated whether or not to ask. Finally she decided to let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who _is_ Bastion?"

At the mention of the name, Cairo growled. Rian tensed up for a moment, but said nothing, and continued walking.

_It must really be a sour subject. _Adel shook her head. "Sorry. It isn't my business."

"Bastion is a nobleman, whom my mother and I are indebted to," Rian responded. However his voice sounded stolid and cold. "We work for him until we can pay off what we owe."

"How long have you been working for him?" The words came out before she could take them back. She scolded herself for her hasty tongue and for not being more prudent. Still, she was curious…

Rian cocked a brow at her. "You're pretty nosy aren't you?" He turned his attention back to the dirt path. "I've been working for him for 11 years now, since I was nine."

"As a blacksmith?"

"Yeah."

Adel thought a moment. Somehow, 11 years seemed like a too long. If she remembered her politics correctly: "But I thought that at the end of every seventh year creditors must cancel the loans that they made and mustn't demand payment. Shouldn't this Bastion be arrested for not abiding by the law?"

Rian laughed. "It might be that way where you are from. It used to be like that before the nobility put their puppet king into power after the assassination of the royal family 20 some odd years ago. Now work isn't measured by how long and much the service is, but how much the creditor _decides_ to pay you. With the amount I'm getting, plus paying ridiculously high taxes, we might not be free 'til the bastard's dead!"

His golden eyes narrowed, and looked slightly distant, as if he was thinking of something. Adel decided not to press the matter any further.

_That explained his dislike for people of nobility,_ she thought, glancing at him.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the journey. When they reached the end of the forest, Rian turned to her. "You know your way from here?"

"Yeah," she replied getting on her horse. "I'll probably be back f tomorrow morning, so you better take care of my necklace."

He grunted. "Just make sure you come back to get it." With that said he turned and walked back to his home.

Adel sighed. She pulled on Night's reins and kicked his side, beckoning him to move.

_Well this is it. Explaining this is going to be something…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**: Yay another chapter done. Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note**: No, I did not abandon this fanfiction, it's just I barely had time to write this. That's what happens when summer classes takes over your life. (Sigh) Anyway, on with the chapter!

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 4: Explanations **

It was early evening when she recognized that she had, at last, arrived to her kingdom. Her heart began to beat faster, realizing she was ever approaching the inevitable confrontation. She walked slowly as she approached the castle grounds, slightly fearful of the punishment that would befall on her. She had left without a word in the middle of the night, and not only that, but now she was tangled in the affairs of another family, in another _country_ no doubt! Did she have a lot of explaining to do, and she wasn't looking forward to any of it.

Adel approached one of the guards in front of the castle gate. Her slightly dirty and blood stained garments alarmed the man, but that did not obscure his vision of his princess. He allowed her to pass through; and the young girl, after thanking him, briskly walked past and dropped her stallion off at the stables. After doing so, she ordered one of the stable boys to tell one of her chamber maidens to get her a new pair of clothes. In the least, if she wanted to plead her case to her parents, she had to look semi-respectful. Within the hour she was dressed in a velvet gown that she knew her mother was quite fond of. She fixed her hair to the best of her ability, deciding that putting it in a ponytail made her hair appear less dirty than it actually was. There wasn't any way that she could hide the bandages on her head, so she let them remain.

_I'll just tell them I got into an accident. No need to worry them about the wolf that almost killed me._ She shuddered at the memory. With everything seemly set, she sighed, and walked on into the castle.

As she sauntered down the long corridor that led to the throne room (the place which she assumed her parents would be residing in), her mind started to race – calculating and strategizing. She had a plan on how to go about this. All she just needed to do was to guilt-trip her parents. If she could convince them that her grandmother's comment hurt her greatly (which it did), then maybe her parents would allow her to do what she had promised to Rian without having the situation blown out of proportion –not that she was looking forward to seeing that golden-eyed pig head, she was just doing it because she _owed_ him.

The guards weren't hesitant in opening the door to the throne room to her. As Adel approached, she could see her mother's head lying on her father's lap. He was stroking her hair, soothing her and calming her. The sound of her footsteps caused them both to look up and at the sight of her, Odette ran up to the girl, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Adelaide! You're alright!" Her mother greeted her with such a tight hug, that Adel had to gasp for air. "I was so worried!" Despite the fact that her face looked anxious, the older woman was relieved beyond belief that words couldn't even begin to describe. She had noticed her daughter's disappearance early that morning, when she went to go check on her. After the party last night, Odette had wanted to talk to her daughter one on one, but how surprised she was when she heard no response to her calling. She was even more astonished when she entered into an empty room with sheets tied up in the arrangement of rope that extended from the post of the bed to out the window. When Adel was nowhere to be found, the mother's heart almost stopped.

Adel smiled and patted her mother's long blond hair. "I'm fine Mother, really." Her eyes moved to where her father was, and she watched as he approached. From the look on his face, she could tell that she had some explaining to do.

King Derek's eyes were narrowed, but slightly softened at the safe return of his daughter. He too gave her a light hug, but quickly went back to the ashamed and upset father.

"I am glad that you are alright Adel," he said, folding his arms. "But, I demand an explanation as to where you were all day."

Adel sighed. _Here we go_. But before she could respond her mother interrupted her.

"What is this?" Queen Odette gently touched the white bandage on her daughter's head, causing the girl flinched.

"Ow," Adel hissed, when her mother's finger made contact with the white cloth and pressed on the wound that was underneath. When she noticed her mother's concerned look, she quickly replied, "I got into a little accident, that's all."

The Queen ushered her daughter to sit down on large chair. "Let me have a look…" Before the girl could protest, Odette had the white cloth already unraveled and gasped at the sight of the large wound and the clotted blood. She gave her daughter a stern look.

"Okay, so maybe it was a _big_ accident…" She looked at her parents. "It's kind of what I have to talk to you two about…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"…and so, I promised that I would do the labors that his mother usually does, until she is well."

"That's prosperous!" her grandmother, who had by now joined the party of listeners, shrieked. "A princess doing the labor of a commoner?—That's…that is **unthinkable**!"

Adel gave her grandmother a quick glance, but ignored her comment. At the moment, she still wasn't on speaking terms with the old woman—not after the stunt she tried to pull last night. The princess turned to her parents. "You have to understand, I owe them my _life_. This is nothing compared to what they did for me." Adel was really speaking to her father. She knew her mother would agree—when it came to helping people, her mother was just like that. But her father needed a little push, and it was his word that would allow her to go. "Please, _Daddy_." She used a more sweet and pleading tone with him now.

King Derek closed his eyes, digesting everything that his daughter had told him. "For rescuing you, wouldn't a monetary reward suffice?"

Adel shook her head. "He doesn't want our money." Even though she knew that Rian desperately _needed_ it, from what she gathered of his character, he would probably see the reward as noble pity money. "He just wants someone to help his mother."

"Then why don't we send someone?" Uberta suggested. "I'm sure that—"

"No!" She didn't realize how high her voice elevated, until all of the grownups had their eyes on her. "It just isn't the same. If I break the promise that I made, what would that say about my character?"

"But…"

"She's right," her father interrupted. "Adel made a promise, and she has to keep it…" He noticed his daughter's smile. "…right?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

After a much needed bath, another change of clothes, and a trip to the castle library, Adel sought refuge in her room, where she found her friend Barbra already making herself at home. She took a seat at the edge of her bed, and chatted with Barbra about her 'situation'. For some reason, her friend seemed to be excited about the whole thing. It was just like Barbra to think of the 'optimistic' side of things. She raided Adel's closet, trying to find a cute and flexible outfit for the trip. Although the princess had told her friend that wearing anything flamboyant would only attract unneeded attention, her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

"It's like you are having a mini-vacation in the country somewhere…except your working for a blacksmith, so I guess it isn't so much of a vacation." Barbra pulled out a pink tube dress. "How about this?" When Adel shook her head, she sighed and put it back.

"I'm not working for him, Barb," Adel said, flipping through the book she had gotten from the library. "I'm just helping out his mother. I like to think of it as an exchange."

Barbra joined her friend on the large bed and thought for a moment. Her large blue eyes look at Adel and a smile formed on her face. "So… is he cute?"

There was a pause.

"Who?" the princess asked, raising a brow.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Your rescuer, your knight…or blacksmith in shining armor—Rain boy," she replied, as if it was obvious.

"Rian," Adel corrected. "And no he's not…" _But then again those golden eyes are __**very**__ alluring. "_...yes…I mean, he's okay…it doesn't matter!"

"I bet he's better than Prince Henry from the party." Barbra wagered, with a sly chuckle.

Adel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling as she remembered the smug young prince from last night. "_Anyone_ is better than Henry."

She turned back to her book, skimming through the pages.

"Catching up on some _light_ reading?" her friend asked, eyeing the thick book.

"Actually I'm trying to understand the history and the politics of Nan," the princess replied. "I don't want to go in ignorant."

Barbra glanced down as she watched her friend. There were so much better things to do, but here she was _reading_. A glint of golden hair and sky blue eyes caught her attention, and she stopped Adel from turning the page. "Hold on a second." She examined the painting of a woman, probably a little older than they were.

The painting only displayed a bust of her, wearing a champagne colored, frilly, off-shoulder dress. She had a chiseled pale face, and her blue eyes were in the shape of a crescent moon as she smiled, and had a gleam in them. Long wavy blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, accenting her jaw. Around her neck was a necklace with the design was that of two lions surrounding a sword.

"Wow, who is _she_?"

Adel looked at the caption below the picture. "It says here that she is Queen Rosella of Nan."

Barbra gaped. "That's the Nanian _queen_? She truly is beautiful!" She mused for a moment. "I wonder if she has any sons...?"

The princess skimmed over the page to see. "Ah, apparently after her marriage, she found out that she wasn't able to conceive any children."

Her friend pouted. "Well that sucks. I bet her son would've looked as attractive as she was!"

"Hang on..._'It had been three years and still no child was born. In the desperate attempt to produce an heir to the throne, the courts tried to pressure the Queen into asking her husband to bestow unto himself a concubine. However, when she grudgingly proposed the courts demands, he refused to yield, saying that the two of them would have a baby of their own. Sure enough, after waiting another year, Rosella was found to be with child. However on the third day of the seventh month, Queen Rosella and her husband Ou-Alafin…_'"

"What's an Ou-Ala-whatchamacallit?"

"There's a reference next to the name. '_Alafin, or better known to the Nanians as 'Albert', was the king or "Ou" of the southern kingdom of Sorea. He was the first of its rulers to travel to another country in search of a spouse_.'"

Barbra whistled. "And he had one heck of a good eye! I wouldn't doubt that he was a hot commodity himself." She winked and nudged Adel's side. "I hear the people of the southern kingdoms are the most exotic looking!"

Adel rolled her eyes. "As I was saying: '…_Queen Rosella and her husband Ou-Alafin were murdered, while the queen was in labor with their first child._'" She and Barbra gasped, wondering if she had read correctly. She reread the sentence, and sure enough, it was the same as before. She continued to read.

"'_Although the exact intension of the murder remains a mystery, since the assassin was never found, some historians believe it was caused by bigotry within the Nanian society, which did not agree with the Princess' marriage with the foreign king."'_

"How could anyone be so cruel? And here I thought bigotry was over and done with ages ago!" Barbra shook her head in disapproval. She got up. "It's getting late, so I'll see you in the morning?" When her friend nodded, she pointed a finger at her. "And don't try sneaking out in the middle of the night! I **want** to see you off, you hear?" After Adel's second nod, Barbra smiled and took her leave.

Adel closed the book and sighed. That was enough reading for tonight. She placed the large history volume on the floor and began arranging her bed sheets. As she spread her light covers her mind went back to the conversation she had earlier with Rian earlier that day.

"_It might be that way where you are from. It used to be like that before the nobility put their puppet king into power after the assassination of the royal family 20 some odd years ago."_

She crawled into her sheets and closed her eyes.

Adelaide went to bed that night understanding Rian a little bit better.


	6. Indentured Servant

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Wow, it has been a hectic semester and then getting sick over the holidays…haven't left much time for writing. Sorry for the long wait, but I am back for a little while and now I can write more of my stories. I gave you a long chapter to show how sorry I am. :)

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 5: Indentured Servant**

He was awoken by a loud moan from across the room. Instinctively Rian quickly, but quietly got out of bed. He yawned, and stretched. His body ached from yesterday's labors—he had to work later than usual since one of the clients wanted the weapons a week earlier than the scheduled date. He worked past midnight trying to finish forging all 12 iron swords get them ready in time. He walked over to the window, pushing the flimsy cloth. It was early—the sun had yet to rise, but it would soon. Again he stretched, hearing the sound of his bones cracking in his back.

The sound of another moan filled his ears. He walked over to his mother's bed side. She was sweating, and breathing hard; he could hear every raspy breath she took. He went to the front of the house and checked the pot. The tea was cold and running low. He poured the liquid into a clay cup and rushed back to his mother. He gently rubbed her back to stir her.

"Shh…drink this," he whispered softly.

Her eyes were half open and looked at the cup before taking it from his hand. The cup fumbled in her thin fingers, so Rian sat her up and poured the tea into her mouth. He laid her back down and she was sound asleep, as if he hadn't moved her at all. He placed his hand on his mother's head.

_Still warm._

He got up and took a breath. Since he was up, he might as well make some breakfast. He looked at the potato stew that he made the day before.

_Potatoes again?_

It was about time they had something different. They had potatoes for almost a week. He was in the mood for some meat. With that in mind, he quickly dressed, grabbed a bucket, a large bag and his javelin and headed out for the forest. It was hunting time!

Due to the feral inhabitants that dwelled in it, most of the townspeople dared not to enter the forest at the border. For Rian, however, the forest was a miniature gold mine in a sense—ranging from _**free**_ food, water and medicinal herbs. It was just a matter of being careful and hunting at the right time. Normally he bought Cairo along, but the dog looked so peaceful in its dreams, Rian decided not to disturb.

He slowly walked into the forest, not trying to stir any of the animals. The sound of ducks honking above gave him an idea. Squirrels and rabbits wouldn't be out for a while but having some duck meat and eggs sounded nice. Besides, if he found a squirrel on the way, he'd save it for another day. He quickly headed for the river, which was situated in the middle of the large forest. As he ran, a glint of red on the dirt floor caught his attention. He stopped and bent down to pick it up. Examining it, he smirked. It was that girl's bow. He had used it to kill the wolf, but had left it behind in the forest when he was trying to get her to his home. Now that he wasn't in any immediate danger, he took the time to actually study the weapon.

Although it had some scratches and some of the paint seemed to be coming off, it truly was a piece of art. It was long and solid red with gold engravings on the front (he couldn't read it, since the writing was too small) and at the top of the bow was a golden swan. It looked expensive. Not only did it look nice, it _felt_ nice. He let it sit in his hand. It was so lightweight, definitely easy for a woman to carry. The bows he made were normally bulkier—if he tried to make it lighter the bow would be too short. He wondered what metal this was…

A squirrel scurrying to his left brought him back to reality. He noticed an intact arrow as well. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it out. In a swift motion he placed the arrow into the bow and released it. The arrow found its target, hitting the animal in the neck. Again he smirked. This will make his hunting trip a lot quicker. His thoughts went back to the girl. It was Adel, right?

What if she asked for it?

"Pfft." Well she won't _know_ he has it. Besides, he was just borrowing it for a while and he'd give it back.

Eventually.

Right now, he had some duck hunting to do!

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The cool air of early spring hit against her face as she walked down the familiar path, pulling the reins of her horse. She had decided not to ride Night into Nan, since he was already carrying so number of items on his back. She hadn't been expecting to bring so much, but her parents had insisted.

Despite the early audience with her father and mother to discuss the specifications of her stay in Nan, Adel had left the castle much later than she had anticipated. During her talk with her parents, they had agreed that she was to stay only one month in the foreign land, with no escort, at Adel's request. However in the absence of an escort, she was required to bring her mother's bird, Puffin with her and write a letter at the end of every week, which the bird would deliver to the castle, so her parents were aware of her wellbeing. After the meeting, she was able to make final preparations and visit Barbra before she left.

Adel was relieved that she was able to slip out before her grandmother had a chance to say anything. She didn't want to see the old woman, or hear anything she had to say of the matter. She was going to be away for a month, and Adel wanted to make the most of it. She decided to take this opportunity, her stay in Nan, as her much needed escape from the confinement of the castle…and her grandmother's many male 'acquaintances'.

The sound of rustling and loud barking caused her to raise her alertness. She quickly grabbed a bow and two arrows from one of the packs from Night's back. It was an ordinary bow, unlike the elaborate bow that her father had given her as a birthday gift, but she had lost it during her encounter with the wolf. The thought saddened her, but that didn't matter now. She loaded the bow and aimed forward; however what she saw caused her to lower her weapon.

In the distance stood Rian and his dog that seemed to follow him like a tail.

_So the barking was from the dog. _

Relieved that it wasn't a wolf, she put the bow back in her pack, retrieved something else before continuing to her new host. As she approached she noticed the look on his face was that of annoyance, but then again, when wasn't he annoyed? She walked past Rian and went for Cairo. The dog looked excited to see her; its mouth was wide open as it panted heavily.

"I got something for you," Adel cooed to the animal. As soon as she opened her hand and dropped the dried meat on the forest floor, the dog savagely devoured it. She was wise to have dropped it on the floor instead of letting it eat out of her hand. Still, she liked the large dog, despite its feral appearance, it was rather gentle. She scratched behind its ear, which Cairo greatly appreciated.

Rian rolled his eyes, seeing the two 'bond'.

"You said you'd be here by morning," he said bluntly, folding his arms.

Adel got up and looked at the sun. From the looks of it, afternoon had barely begun. "I had some business to take care of," she replied. She noticed his eyes narrow. She playfully put her hands behind her back and bent her head down a bit to get a closer look of his face. Her lips curled into a smile. "Why? Were you waiting for me?"

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to _admit_ that he had stood there for the past _two_ hours waiting, wondering if she had arrived safely. No, he wouldn't allow the noblewoman such satisfaction. He noticed Cairo had moved and was sniffing and barking at a few large bags that were strapped to the horse. He walked toward it, cocking a brow.

"What's all this?"

Before she could respond, he had already started to remove one of the sacs from Night's back. Adel shook her head at his rudeness. "Oh. It's just some fruits, cheeses and some medicinal herbs for your mother so she could recover." Actually, it was her mother had suggested that she bring the extra food.

"_Nutrition is very important," the Queen had pointed out, "especially for sick people. It will help them recover." _

Seeing the truth behind the words, Adel had ordered her bags be full of food, especially citrus food, which was said to hasten a sick person's road to recovery. She wanted to help in any way she could, after what Miriam did for her, she at least owed the woman that much.

Rian looked at the spectrum of colors inside the bag, some foods he had never seen before. He wasn't quite sure what it was but something about the food rubbed him the wrong way. His eyes narrowed.

"Pfft, well take it back, we don't need it." He tied the bag and put it back on the saddle. He turned to Adel and nudged his head toward her. "Unless you want to eat all of it?"

"Excuse me?" She wasn't expecting this. His comment had taken her off guard, causing her to stumble for words. "It's just that…she was ill and I thought…"

"Think I can't take care of my own mother?" he challenged, glaring at her.

His words were sharp, but Adel couldn't understand why. Why was he attacking her? She was just trying to help! "I didn't _say_ that," she snapped. However he didn't respond, instead he whistled for his dog, and started to walk toward his home. Apparently to him this conversation had ended, but Adel wasn't done talking, not until she gave him a piece of her mind.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, briskly walking to catching up to him. When she was close enough, she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "I was just trying to help and you come at me with an attitude!"

Rian roughly pushed her arm off. Just because she was from nobility didn't mean that she could have her way. It didn't mean she was better than him. And it _definitely_ didn't mean that her food was better than his. He would take care of his mother, like he had done before.

He would put that noblewoman in her place.

"We just need your _service—_not your food or your money or anything you _have_ for that matter."

"Rian!"

The familiar voice caused him to immediately turn. Approaching him was his sick mother, with a wooden spoon waving in the air. Her curly black hair disheveled, but her walk full of life and irritation. "That is no way to talk to a young woman. I taught you better than that!" She lightly hit his head with the wooden spoon.

"Mother you should be in bed!" He said, taking her by the shoulders and trying to lead her back into the house.

Miriam hit his hand with the wooden spoon, causing him to wince and let go. "You know how I hate having to lie down all day, besides…" She looked at Adel with a smile. "I wanted to greet our guest." She noticed her son groan but ignored it and walked over to the young girl, and took her hands. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He gets very defensive and prideful at times, but don't take it personally, he's been through a lot."

"Mother," he warned.

"Oh poo poo," she replied waving a dismissive hand at him. She turned back to Adel. "Now let's see this food you have here…"

**0-0-0-0-0-**

His mother had told him to help her adjust to make her stay 'as easy as possible'. The girl was here to _work_, not have a vacation. He had wanted to get to the shop as soon as possible, but she had wanted to tag along, and get a 'head start' on her duties.

Rian glanced behind him, making sure that she was still following. She was, but she kept her distance. Every now and then she would stop and look around. Her eyes were darting everywhere, as if she was taking in the 'sites'. He shook his head. When you've stayed in one place for 20 years, the 'sites' got pretty old.

Adel followed silently behind. They had been walking for a good half hour, and they still hadn't made it into town yet. Rian and his mother lived on the outskirts of a town called Dassal. According to Miriam, living by the forest meant that property taxes were a little cheaper for the two of them and it was much more peaceful and quiet as compared to the center of town which was about three miles away. It was in town that Rian worked as a blacksmith. Miriam hadn't given the young girl any details of her duties, saying that it would be better for her to experience it herself.

The princess sighed, looking at the back of her second 'host'. He was a rather rude young man, not like any one she had met before. Perhaps the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot, after all if they were to live and work together for the next month, shouldn't they be in good terms with each other?

She jogged to catch up to him. "It's a nice day today." She chimed, with a smile. Small talk—that was a good start. When he only grunted, Adel decided a different approach.

"So, what kind of weapons do you typically make?"

Rian looked at her. "If you stop talking and walk, you can see for yourself." With that, he sauntered away.

The girl scowled. This was definitely going to be one long month.

Within a few minutes the two had entered the business district of Dassal. The bustling sound of people selling and buying things filled her ears, while bright colors bombarded her eyes. Tall stone buildings towered over her and everywhere she turned there was a stand with people selling something—clothes, food, good luck charms. Adel couldn't help but stare. It was so different from what she was used to in the castle and the villages that surrounded it. Carriages pulled goods on her left, while children were running to her right. The streets were so crowded, if it wasn't for Rian's unique dark complexion, she probably would have lost sight of him. Still, there was an increasing distance growing between them. She gently tried to get past the people, but she felt like she was being swept away in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she felt something around her neck and she was tugged to left. When she looked down, she noticed she had an azure nylon scarf around her neck with embroidery that looked like butterflies.

"My fair lady, how about buying this scarf?" A short woman with russet colored hair stood to her left was holding the end of the scarf. The merchant gave it another tug, bringing Adel toward her. She wrapped the rest of the fabric around girl's neck. "Much better than those cheap clothes you're wearing, no?" The comment caused Adel to look down at the garments that Miriam had given her. She wore an oversized long sleeved white blouse that ran just below her hips, which was fastened by a leather belt around her waist, with a long burgundy skirt. Over her the outfit she wore an apron to hold things, such as bread so she could eat during breaks. She hadn't thought it cheap, but rather different than what she was used to. However that was beside the point. If she didn't leave soon, then she would be truly lost.

"I'm sorry, but I should be…"

But the woman was persistent. "Look, it matches your eyes perfectly. I'll give you a deal: 10 denarii and you will have the men falling at your feet."

"I…"

"We won't be buying anything." Rian's voice stated from above her. In a swift motion, he removed the scarf from her neck and gave it back to the merchant. He then took Adel's hand and led her away, ignoring the older woman's annoyed rants from behind.

"I take my eyes off of you for one second and you go off buying things." When Adel was about to argue, he started mumbling to himself. "And she called that a 'deal'? Ten denarii for a piece of cloth? Give me a break!"

They soon stopped in front of a moderate sized rectangular shaped stone building. It had a wide black door and a large patchlock that kept intruders out. Rian released his hold on Adel's hand and retrieved a key from around his neck. He placed the key inside the lock and removed the additional chains, before turning the hatch. He motioned for the girl to follow him.

Adel couldn't help but gape. She had never seen so many weapons in one place! Her eyes marveled at the weapons that were on display on the walls—so many different sizes and designs. Swords, spears, axes, helmets—some she recognized from the knights' armory in the basement of the castle, others were exotic and foreign. Her hand slowly lifted about to…

Rian grabbed her wrist and glared at her. "_Don't_ _touch anything._"

"Sorry."

"Follow me." He led her to the side entrance and opened the door from the inside of the shop. This entrance faced the town. Before her was a low table with two drawers. "Your main job is to deal with customers." He opened a drawer, retrieved some parchment, quill, ink, and a small bell, and placed it on the table. "Customers will be coming from here. They ring the bell, you attend to them. You will be recording orders typically from squires." He opened the ink, dipped the quill in it and began scribbling on the paper. When he was finished, he handed it to Adel to read.

_Name_

_Weapon or Armor _

_Quantity_

_Date of collection_

_Weapon Recipient_

_Suggested Cost_

_Additional Notes_

"This is a template of how you will do every order. Make sure you write _everything_, don't leave anything out! Once that is settled, give the order to me and I'll review it and figure out the actual cost."

Adel looked up from her paper. "Seems simple enough."

"When you aren't with the customers, you are making sure that this place is clean." He threw her a dirty rag, which she caught. "Bastion hates it when this place is dirty takes it out of my pay. Don't try to clean the weapons; you'll probably scratch with that, which decreases their value, and that's also subtracted from my pay. So, for now stick to scrubbing the floor with soap and water." He lightly kicked a bucket filled with soapy water by his foot. He looked at her. "Any questions?"

She looked at the dirt, soot filled floor. "You know, olive oil would do the job much better."

Rian rolled his eyes. "Well a _vial_ of olive oil is almost 1 whole aurei—that's almost three weeks of wages wasted just to clean the floor. Soap and water works just fine."

"Do you always have to act like a jerk? You could've just told me it was too expensive." She folded the piece of paper and placed it in one of her apron pockets.

"Also," he added, "when cleaning, stay away from my work space." He motioned his hands to the area in the back of the shop. Adel couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Ironically it was the dirtiest part of the entire shop. Still she complied and began to do what she was told.

Soon the bell rang and Adel was greeted by a lanky brown-haired squire, who had come to pick up some swords. After handing him the weapons, he handed her the bag of money, with shaky hands. When she politely told him to have a nice day, his face turned red and he bowed and quickly left. She counted 12 silver coins, and put the bag in the jar that Rian kept the earnings of the day. She wrote a receipt for it and also placed that in the jar for records.

By late afternoon two other squires came to place an order for their master and requested that 20 swords, 12 shields, 5 axes, and 20 suits of armor be made by next week. Due to the hasty request, they explained that their master was willing to pay 50 aurei for the order. When she gave the order to Rian to review he seemed pleased, and agreed to it. When she asked him why he was grinning, he rolled his eyes but explained how the monetary system worked in Nan.

There were 4 types of coins in Nan's economy: the kodrantes, the assarius, the denarius, and the aureus— with aureus being the highest value and kodrantes. One gold aureus was worth 25 silver denarii, 400 assarius, or 1600 kodrantes. Most people have never even seen an aureus in their life time! For Rian, a typical week meant an average earning of 5 aurei, which was well off for a blacksmith. But due to the fact that he owed money, he was only left with a fifth of that earning. Then he must save to pay property taxes every month, and the tax to support the king's army, in total taking half of what he earned for the month – leaving him a total of 2 aurei a month. From there, he saves 1 coin for try to pay off Bastion's loan, and the last coin is frugally used for essentials such as clothes, tonics, some food and occasional visits to the doctor.

Adel wanted to ask how much his family owed Bastion. After all, the debtor was already taking over half of the blacksmith's earnings, which a great sum in itself. However she held her tongue and went back to cleaning the floor. She had finally finished the front of the store, and despite the absence of olive oil, it was clean. Took longer though, as she expected, but she felt slightly proud at her accomplishment. As she sat on the floor, she stretched and took a much needed breath. She put the cloth in the bucket, which was almost empty. She wondered if she could leave the shop to get more…

Suddenly she felt a kick to the back, causing her to flop forward, spilling the soapy contents of the bucket all over the floor.

"Get up old woman!" An unfamiliar gravelling voice ordered.

"Hey!" She turned to see a large, round man, looking down at her with disgust from his kempt mustache and beard. He wore lavish clothing consisting of scarlet breeches, peach stockings, pointed saffron colored shoes that matched his surcoat, which was embroidered with white designs. He also wore a large russet overcoat that had puffy sleeves and burgundy fur lining the hem. His fingers were adorned with different rings on each finger. From what Adel could tell, this man was pretty rich. Just from the way he dressed, he looked like a very high official, however his manners spoke otherwise.

The fat man's face changed when Adel got up to look at him. His face reminded her of a young prince that she had met a few nights ago, and that tingling feeling she had in her hand that night was coming back.

"Lord Bastion!" Rian explained, quickly moving between the two. Adel looked at the blacksmith in shock. _This_ was Bastion?

Bastion looked at the young girl up and down. "I see you have found a replacement for your mother…"

"My cousin, Adel," Rian replied with a bow. Adel immediately followed suit.

"I didn't know you had relatives…" The nobleman's small black beady eyes went from Rian to Adel and then back to Rian again.

"On my mother's side, she had a half sister."

Bastion lightly chuckled. "Of course, it couldn't have been from your _father's_ side, now could it?"

Rian's jaw tightened, but continued with his story. "Her family was victim of the raids in the northern region. Her father, mother and brother were killed. Since we are closest to her in kin, she came to live with us."

Adel glanced at the young blacksmith; she had to admire how smoothly that lie came out of his mouth. Still, raids in the northern region of this country? Were they having problems with bandits?

Again, he scanned the girl with his eyes. "Is that so? Where in the northern region do you come from?" Before Rian could respond, Bastion raised his hand. "You have said enough, I would like to hear the girl speak."

Rian bit his lip and cussed internally. He hadn't anticipated Bastion to come to the shop. He normally came toward the end of the month, but it was mid March. He had planned to tell Adel the story he had come up with later, but it was too late now. He glanced at Adel, but remained silent.

The girl hesitated for a moment. Luckily, she had looked at a map of Nan the night before—now to remember a settlement in the north…

"From the village of Eyam, sir," she replied. Noticing Rian's smirk of approval, it seemed like she was correct, so decided to try to make the lie more believable. "It was horrible…I saw it all and they…Mother, Father…Derek, he was only just a lad!" Tears naturally flowed from her eyes, and she covered her face, as if she was mourning. If she was thankful for her grandmother for anything it was for inheriting her theatrics. After all, if she had to play the part of tragic orphan, she might as well do it right.

"Pardon me, sir," she apologized, wiping away the tears. "It's just every time I think about them, I…" She turned around, running into the arms of her dear 'cousin'.

Rian couldn't believe his eyes. He had always heard that noblewomen were dramatic, but this, he hadn't expected. Luckily it had worked in their favor. Playing the caring cousin, he awkwardly patted her long brown hair, cooing her. "Go sit by that stool, while we talk," he said, softly. She pouted her lips, but nodded and did as she was told.

"Ah yes, the raids have hit the hardest in Eyam," the older man said, eyeing the pair again. "I've come to see how the products were coming along." Bastion walked over to a sword and started to play with the hilt, moving it back and forth. "I was told that the shop closed earlier this week, and that there was missing merchandise. Care to explain?"

Rian shook his head. "I assure you, there is no missing merchandise, sir. I had to close the shop early to retrieve my cousin who was taking refuge in another village."

"Watch your tone when you speak to me." He allowed the sword to fall, which caused a ripple effect of knocking other weapons and pieces of armor down. He watched as the blacksmith breathed slow and hard, as if holding in anger. He walked over to Rian, and spoke low, so only the young man could hear: "Be careful with that temper of yours or you will find yourself without a job. Then who will take care of your mother and cousin?"

Rian knew what his debtor was doing, but bit his tongue, and tightened his fists. All it took was one wrong word, or one false move.

Bastion picked up a small dagger from the floor and began to look at his reflection through the shiny metal. "You should be grateful Rian that I was generous enough to hire a Sorean _bastard_ like you." He looked around and motioned his hand with the dagger. "Now, get this place cleaned up." He threw the dagger on the ground and headed toward the where a horse and carriage awaited him, and soon he was gone.

His amber eyes were transfixed in an intense glare on the door which the nobleman left from. He sighed. He just needed to breathe and get back to work. Rian walked back and started to pick up some of the fallen weapons and place them back where they originally stood. He examined each of the weapons, making sure none of them had a scratch and such. As he did so, he could feel Adel staring at him from behind. He turned.

"What?" he snapped.

Adel held up the empty bucket. "I ran out of water. Do you know where I can get more?"

He shook his head in annoyance, noticing the soaked floor. He took a seat on one of the stools, lowered his head and rubbed his temples.

_Breathe, Rian. Breathe._

"Remember that river we passed on our way here? Get it from there."

"But that's a good two miles away from here. What about the town? I saw a well there…"

His head shot up. "I'm not _paying_ for well water when the river is free."

Adel gaped at him. Had she heard correctly? "You have to pay for well water?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced at the floor. "Look, just use the water you have here. I have to get back to work." He got up and walked over to his work bench. He needed to get these weapons done, and the sun was setting. And Bastion didn't _help_ when he knocked all those weapons down. Although some came out unscathed, others weren't as lucky. He'd probably have to work late _again_.

As he worked, he noticed a candle light in front of him. He looked up and two stools; on one stool sat a candle and on the other sat Adel. Her head was leaned, and her large blue eyes stared at his hands, as if the orbs were mystified. He stopped, putting down his hammer. "Shouldn't you be cleaning?"

"I finished," she responded, not looking up at him, but instead at the weapon he was creating. "What are you working on now?"

He groaned. "Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm just curious." She leaned in a bit closer to get a better look. "Looks like a Naginata."

"Yeah…it is." He looked at the spear-like weapon, then at her with a cocked brow. "How do you know?"

"Nasain women use these so they aren't defenseless while their men are out at war. Its length is meant the enemy to keep the enemy at a distance and also allow for extra leverage for the curved blade to execute more powerful blows." She said, in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"You from there? Nasai, I mean," he asked, his voice coated with interest.

Adel shook her head. "Oh no, I'm much closer than that. I come from Cisne."

"That so? Still doesn't explain how you know about a Naginata."

"I got it as a gift from one of my grandmother's…acquaintances." She shook her head, remembering the when her grandmother had set her up on her fifteenth birthday with a young suitor. He had found out that she was interested in archery and assumed that she was interested in weaponry in general. So as a gift to the young princess he sent a Naginata as well as other weapons to see if she would accept his marriage proposal. She explained to him nicely that she wasn't interested in marriage at the moment.

"Sounds like you're the daughter of a high ranking general." Rian commented, trying to get the information out of her.

_Does your father being __**king**__ count as a 'high-ranking general'? _

However Adel decided to keep that thought to herself. She didn't want to reveal that she was actually _princess_ of Cisne. It was bad enough that Rian disliked people of noble birth, (And with good reason, since his experiences with them hadn't been that great.) if he found out the truth about her birth, she wasn't quite sure what he'd do—whether it be good or bad, she didn't want to find out. Besides, she didn't want him treating her differently. Everyone was always careful with what they said or how they acted around her, since she was the king's daughter, assuming if they were in her favor she would throw in a good word for them to her father. She never felt anything wrong with helping other people; she just wished to be treated like them. She too was human after all. Since Rian had just assumed that she was just an average noblewoman, he spoke to her with the upmost honesty, even if it was rude.

"Yes… I am," she said affirming his statement. "Although the Naginata is a good weapon, I prefer archery."

Rian nodded. Well, that explained the expensive bow. Still, it fascinated him how a woman, a _noblewoman_, at that, was interested in such play. Normally they were interested in clothes, shoes, men, and such. But this girl seemed different—well definitely the most dramatic he'd ever seen, with that show during her encounter with Bastion.

"How about you?"

The question had caught him off guard.

"Me?"

Adel nodded. It was her turn to ask the questions. "Was your father a blacksmith as well?"

Rian looked toward the floor.

His father…

He had never personally met his father; however many people had something to say about him—every single one of them _insulting_, but all had one thing in common. His thoughts went back to what Bastion had said earlier:

"_You should be grateful Rian that I was generous enough to hire a Sorean __**bastard**__ like you."_

He had heard similar words growing up.

A bastard.

An abomination conceived during the Sorean invasion two decades ago. When he had broached his mother on the possibility, she had shooed the thought.

"_You are Nanian, just like your father and I before you."_

And he believed her.

"No," he replied. "My father was a Nanian farmer, but a drought ruined his crop. No crop, meant no money and soon he lost his land. He died soon after that."

Adel lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't kill him." Rian got up and stretched. "We should start heading back. It's getting late."

The young princess got up from her seat and moved it back to the original position that she found it. She then took the candle and followed Rian, giving him light so he could lock the doors and window.

When he finished, he turned to her. "Let's go, _cousin_," he ordered with a smirk.

She smiled and blew out the candle.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay! She updates! I know, sorry for the over six month delay. Like I said, life kinda took over. I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to R&R. :)


	7. Taxes

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Note**: Happy New Year! Been mad long since I wrote a chapter for this, but I have been MAD busy (school/vacation/school/work), distracted (playing Dragon Age 2), and had a small writers block – couldn't figure out how to put my thoughts into words and I rewrote this chapter 4 times before I was satisfied with it. It's a shorter than I had originally planned but I hope you enjoy it. :)

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 6: Taxes**

When she was told that the work day started early, she had assumed that it would at least be sunrise before she was wakened. She had not expected being dragged out of bed just when she had finally gotten to sleep. And yet here she was, staring at the blurry ebony sky mere hours after arriving back from the shop that night (or would one call it morning?). Adel yawned, pulling her clothes tightly to her figure as she slowly followed the tall silhouette that was supposedly leading her to the river to collect water. She looked down at the large empty bucket in her hands. Who needed water at this ghastly hour of the night, the princess did not know.

She sauntered to the left and then to the right, not truly being able to walk straight in her partially conscience state. She attempted to walk briskly, however her feet tangled, causing her and her bucket to and fall onto the grass below.

"Owww…" She moaned, her head pounding from the impact it had with the ground. It was wet and muddy, and yet the surface below her was offering her an attractive invitation. Her eyes grew heavier and her head found comfort as it lay on the soft green bristles…

"HEY!"

The sound of loud clapping rang her ears causing her head to shoot up and her eyes to open. In a swift motion she was hoisted up and was once again standing, with her fallen bucket mysteriously in her hands again. She met a pair of golden eyes; in this darkness it was all she could see. They soon morphed into her golden colored sheets at home, which beckoned her to sleep. Her head drooped and she began to close…

Again the clapping came.

"No _sleeping_!" Rian warned. He groaned at her inability to stay awake. As a matter of fact, it surprised him. _He _was the one who did most of the work yesterday. She wasn't the one slaving away in front of a hot oven forging weapons from dawn till dusk. All she had to do was just clean the floors and attend to potential customers. Besides, didn't nobleman stay up all night during their lavishing parties?

He grabbed her hand and continued to lead her to the river. "Pay attention, 'cause you're going to have to do this every other morning."

"Do we weally eed to bet the wadder dis early?" he heard her ask, her voice groggy and slurred.

Rian rolled his eyes. She never stopped with the questions did she? –Even when she was half conscience! "Not everyone has servants that prepare baths and provide water to drink," he replied. "Us humble folk have to live somehow."

After about an hour of walking they had finally reached the river. Normally, Rian or his mother (when she wasn't as ill) was able to reach the river in half the time, or even less, however dragging a tired girl behind him was taking a lot longer than he had anticipated.

He let go of her hand, knelt by the riverside and began to fill up one of the two buckets that he was carrying. As he filled the buckets he noticed Adel once again close her eyes. He looked down at one of his buckets and smirked.

_Why not?_

He took the bucket and dumped its liquid contents all over her, drenching her entire body.

She yelped. Loudly.

"Awake yet?" Rian laughed while covering his ears. Never had he heard someone scream at such a high pitch; the next town over could probably hear her.

The princess growled. Not only was she soaked with water, but it was a rather cold night and she was shivering. "Why you impudent…you…you _**disgrace**_ of a man! What _possessed_ you to do that?" She began swinging her bucket at him, which he easily parried.

"Looked like you needed to loosen up a bit." Rian took the bucket from her hands and filled it up with water. He picked up his empty bucket and handed it to her. "Come on. Fill this one up."

Adel looked at the wooden container but instead of taking it she extended her hands forward, pushing Rian into the river. She watched as he struggled to regain his balance but ultimately made contact with the water. She smirked.

"You looked like you needed to loosen up!" She turned to stomp away, paused, and then turned back. "And I hope you drown!"

**-0-0-0-0-**

They had gone back to the river a total of seven times before Rian said that they had enough water for the day. By the time they had completed the task the sun had risen, but all Adel wanted was to go back to sleep, which constant loud clapping didn't allow.

Her next duty was to prepare breakfast. However when they got back from their final trip to the river, Miriam was already up and starting her normal duties. Bowls and dishes were already set up on the table, as was as a pitcher of water.

Rian tried to usher his mother back to her bed. "Mother you don't need to do that, that _Adel's _job."

Adel glared at him. If she was doing anything, it was out of kindness and gratitude for what Miriam did for her, not because of some order from an ill-mannered host.

She decided to go outside to the small shed where Rian had stored the food that she had brought with her the day before. As she opened and entered the enclosed space her thoughts went to the previous morning and Rian's actions. She still couldn't understand why her food could not be in the house, or why the blacksmith had been bothered by her bringing the food.

Opening one of the sacs, Adel looked through the variety of colors. She picked up several apples and two loaves of bread. Perhaps she should've come with one of Miriam's baskets to hold more food. Quickly she exited the shed and headed for the house.

The distant sound of horses neighing and hooves caught her attention. She paused and squinted.

"It seems like we will be having visitors," Adel announced, placing the food on the table.

Rian, who was pouring water into a bowl for Cairo, raised his eyebrows. "Visitors?" He walked over to one of the windows and moved the curtain to see. His eyes widened and he cussed. He put his cup down and grabbed Adel's arm as she was heading outside. "You are staying _**here**_!" He pushed her behind him, before giving her a cold glare.

His voice was stern and cold that it almost sent a shiver down her spine. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Rian interrupted her.

"I mean it!"

This time is voice was low, a hiss almost. He turned to his mother. "Go to the chest," was all he said before leaving the house and shutting the door behind him.

As Miriam fumbled for something behind her, Adel curiously peered through the window curtain to see what the commotion was about. They indeed had visitors – three men were mounted on horses. They weren't adorned like knights or guardsmen of the sort, but something about their countenance, the way they sat on their horses and overtly sneered at her host, didn't settle right with her.

"Miriam, who are those men?"

The older woman took a place beside her by the window. "Tax collectors," she replied, squeezing Adel's shoulder.

"Well isn't it our favorite blacksmith, Rian, son of Belial worthless the farmer." One of the tax collectors taunted. "Surely you have tribute for your beloved King Cassius as you have been booming with business since the start of these foolish riots." He opened a scroll and read. "Let's see, it says that you owe 8 aurei."

Rian's jaw tightened. His mind had be so preoccupied lately that he had completely forgotten about the arrival of the tax collectors. And eight aurei? It was six last month! He took a deep breath. "I ha—" Noise from the side of the house and loud neighing interrupted his sentence.

The head collector gently kicked the side of his horse with his foot, ushering it to move to where the sound was coming from. He was utterly surprised to find a large stallion, whose black coat gleamed in the sun, making it appear slightly dark brown. It stood tall and wasn't over fed, but rather healthy looking and strong. It was obviously superior to any horse he had seen. He shook his head.

"Tsk, shame on you for keeping this fine animal all to yourself… Perhaps this is your tribute?" The collector passed his fingers through the horse's fine, soft black hair, to which the animal responded with a neigh of disapproval and shook its head to remove the foreign hand. "I wonder how much money it would make at market…?"

"Night is _mine!"_

The men turned and stared at the young female walking toward them. Adel marched and cut between the publican and her loyal pet.

"And who might you be?" the visitor asked, amused.

"She's my cousin," Rian quickly said, stepping next to Adel. He cursed internally. Why didn't she just listen to him and stay inside the house? "Her father was a horse breeder up in the north before the raiders killed him along with the rest of her family."

"Interesting." The tax collector appeared intrigued by the story. A smirk formed on his face. "You do know the additions to your household _double_ your tribute, Sorean. Otherwise…" He grabbed Adel by her braid, tugging her towards him. A yelp of pain escaped her lips. "…_someone_ will be taken to work in the fields to work off the debt." He released his hold and shoved her into Rian's arms.

Rian's eyes narrowed as the words repeated in his mind. He hadn't heard that threat in such a long time, not since he was a small boy. Memories of being taken away by the collectors had always been a fear of his as a child, as his mother had not nearly made enough coin as he did now. Yet, somehow, she had always been able to get just enough. Now that he was in a desirable trade, he was now able to have sufficient tribute for the publicans and never had to worry about the possibility of leaving his mother to fend for herself in her old age.

But then came the noblewoman. Her presence here just added to his burden. He had wanted her to stay inside the house, so the tax collectors wouldn't see her, but of course she didn't listen to him and it would cost him _16_ aurei – literally a month's earnings _before_ Bastion and the damned government took their share. Did he even have that much in the house? He wasn't completely certain.

_Damn it all._

He glanced at Adel, who held tightly to him. Her large blue eyes appeared wider than usual, and her face was muddled with confusion and fear, with a hint of anger. Her expression was as he expected as she probably didn't have to deal with such ordeals in her home country. For him, however, this was just a reoccurring reality.

Rian returned his attention to the tax collector. "You'll get your money," he replied, in a cold voice.

No sooner had he said those words, his mother appeared beside him with the small pouch full of coins. She presented before the tax collector, who grabbed it from her hands. He opened the sac, scanned its contents before handing it to one of his companions.

"Well it seems you _do_ have enough." His voice sounded disappointed. He looked up and down at Adel. "Until next time." With that, he kicked the side of his horse and the three men rode off.

Adel hadn't even noticed she was holding a breath until she let it out after the collectors had left.

"Damn them all!" She heard Rian say. He muttered something else, but she could not hear it properly; rather, it sounded _foreign_.

She was immediately bombarded by Miriam, who gave her a tight hug.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that the men would see you and take you away. Luckily we had enough."

Startled by the older woman's words, Adel asked, "Why would they?" She turned to Rian. "Can they really do that? Take me away, I mean."

"As long as you and I remain kin," Rian said, bluntly. He folded his arms. "Those who cannot pay their taxes one month are first warned by the removal of several livestock animals, which takes away most people's livelihood, especially small farmers. Another month without paying in full, most of the land is gone and you can't feed families. Third month, family members are taken to the field to work off your debt."

His golden eyes narrowed as he grimaced with disgust. "Tax collectors prefer executing the latter first, _especially_ if there are young _females_ in a family. And they aren't going to the fields to work off a debt." He looked down at her, wondering if she got the message. The confusion in her face surprised him and he almost laughed at her naiveté and innocence.

Adel tilted her head to the side a bit, trying to processes what had been spoken to her. "But then what are they-?"

"It matters not, dear." Miriam quickly injected, hugging her again. "Don't trouble yourself over such things. Come, let's finish breakfast."


	8. Politics

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me.

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 7: Politics**

_**Mother and Father**_

_**I pray that this letter finds you both well. I am writing this early in the morning, under candlelight, for I will not have the time to write later. But you will be happy to hear that I am in good health, so you need not worry, though Night has been a little restless, since I haven't had time to ride him.**_

_**Life in Nan was not what I had expected it would be. Work takes up most of my day. In a few short hours I am to collect water from the river, which will be used for cooking, cleaning and bathing. Next I set up the table for and make breakfast. With Rian's help I was able to prepare duck meat stew, which I must say it quite delicious. However seeing process and slaughtering of the animal was rather nauseating. Watching made me vomit, to which Rian said that I had a weak stomach, but I digress. **_

_**After an early breakfast, I tend to the garden. It is a small one in the back. Nothing really has been growing since it is rather cold, but a few tulips have spouted, bringing some much needed color. Miriam says when it gets warmer she sells some fruit that grows to gain any extra money.**_

_**Next Rian and I walk into town to the shop where actual work begins. I attend to customers and write out orders. Many people have requested weapons. I am told that there has been multiple riots going on in this country, but luckily it is toward the north, so you needn't worry of my safety. Still, I am curious about the politics behind it all. **_

Adel paused when she heard a moan coming from the ground. She watched Rian squirm in his sheets on his makeshift bed on the floor. Ever since her arrival, Miriam had made Rian sleep on the floor, while Adel slept on his bed. More accustomed to fluffy soft pillows and silk sheets, the small hard mattress proved uncomfortable for the first few days. She couldn't complain however; it was much better that sleeping on the actual floor. Sometimes she felt bad for taking his bed.

Golden eyes slowly opened and scanned the small house until it fell on the illuminating candle seated on the table top. Rian moaned again and squinted.

"You still not asleep yet?" he asked, his eyes only half open. When she shook her head he turned, giving his back to the seemly blinding candlelight. "Pfft, don't complain to me when you're tired at work…"

_Sometimes_…

Those feelings never lasted long once Rian opened his mouth; the thought of him suffering gave her sick feeling of satisfaction.

Adel picked up her quill and continued writing.

_**When I am not taking orders, I am scrubbing the floors and making sure that the shop is clean. I would like for you to pass on a hug to my chamber-maidens and the other servants in my behalf for making my room and the rest of the castle spotless and beautiful, for now I know cleaning is no easy task! Though I must say, after five days of labor, I can feel my muscles becoming stronger; you probably will think that you had sent a son to Nan instead of a daughter by the time I come back! **_

_**Jesting aside, I would like to say that I am truly grateful for the love that you have shown both to me and the people of our beloved Cisne. Being in this country has shown me that not every monarch has the best interest of their people at heart. Injustice runs rampant here like the plague. Why, just the other day the tax collectors arrived demanding their monthly tribute. Not paying on time would result in the loss of your property or in extreme cases the loss of your own children! Truly you have spoiled our people with kindness, and for that I am ever grateful. But my heart aches for these people, to the point that I just wanted to cry. **_

_**Still I am optimistic, a feeling that is contagious when I am around Miriam. Despite her hardships, she looks at the bright side of life. I truly find that admirable, and can't help but support her. And yet, I fear that the toll of her illness taking its affect on her. I try to help as much as I possibly can, but at times it still doesn't seem like it is enough. Perhaps it is too early to determine that. **_

_**Despite the ills of this country I find the townspeople to be friendly, especially the children! The children are so full of joy despite all that is going on. **_

_**I hope to learn more and somehow use my knowledge to aid in some sort of international affair, but I will leave that business to you father.**_

_**I wish you all the best. Send Barbra my regards. I will write again soon.**_

_**Your loving daughter,**_

_**Adelaide**_

Adel sighed as she placed the quill onto the table. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. After letting the ink dry she rolled the letter, sealed it with a red ribbon, and placed it near the sleeping bird, Puffin, who would deliver the letter later that day.

She crossed her arms and rested her head on them. Her eyes gazed intently at the flame of the burning candle. Her eyes grew heavy until finally they closed, and she was sound asleep.

By now her duties at the shop have become routine. Upon her arrival, Adel immediately started cleaning and organizing. She opened the drawer, retrieved the parchment, quill, ink, and bell, and placed it on the table. She had to admit, she found a small joy in her daily tasks. Perhaps it was the fact that somehow what she was doing mattered. If Adel didn't jot down her orders correctly, Rian could be scammed and lose money; and as much as she detested her host at times, she knew the hours he spent perfecting his weapons.

Just two days earlier a squire had tried to cheat her by giving only a fraction that he had agreed to pay. He filled his money bag with different coins to make it appear like all of it was there. Luckily, Adel made him stay as she counted the money. When the squire was found out, she demanded the full payment (which she received), banned him from the shop and refused to do future service for his master. Her move was rather bold, as the shop would be losing a customer. Surprisingly however, Rian agreed with her judgment, noting that that particular squire had tried to cheat him twice before. Now, for insurance, Adel required that customers sign their names at the bottom of the receipt as proof that they agreed to the amount they have stated.

Since it was still relatively early, there were no customers to attend to, so Adel quickly cleaned the shop within the hour. When she finished she sat and began reading one of the books that she had bought with her from home, which proved to be more entertaining than spending hours idle and twiddling her thumbs.

A pause from the rhythmic banging of Rian's hammer caused her eyes to move from the captivating pages of her novel to the tawny blacksmith. She watched as he let out a breath and wiped his sweaty brow. Although she has spent most of her days with him for the past week, there was little she knew _of_ him. Whenever she tried to engage in some sort of conversation, he would either respond with one word answers or blatantly ignore her. She didn't want to appear overbearing or nosy; it was just that she was curious. His life was so different that what she was used to in the castle that she wanted to learn as much as she could.

Adel closed her book and placed it on the stool. She got up, filled a small cup with water and handed it to him. He cocked a brow at her gesture, but drank the liquid in two swift gulps.

"Thanks," he said, handing the cup back to her.

"You have been a blacksmith since you were nine, correct?" She asked, taking the cup and putting it on the floor. "Did you have a teacher? Or did you learn how to do all this yourself?"

Rian rolled his eyes._ Here we go again. _Talk. That was all she _ever_ did. Every day was a new set of _rubbish_ spilling out of her mouth. He had told her to shut her trap, ignored her, even banged his hammer extra loud so she could get the hint, but she just kept talking.

"Can't you just learn to mind your own business?" he replied. "Being nosy will get you in trouble one day."

_As not __**listening**__ did, _he thought, remembering the tax collector incident that had happened earlier that week.

Adel sighed. "Is it so wrong to know a little about you? After all, I am going to be living with you for a month."

He gave her a fake smile. "Isn't that _charming_?"

Her eyes narrowed as she grimaced.

_Perhaps if I humor her she will stop talking..._

"Yes, I **had** a teacher. Fabron, he was the previous owner of this shop."

"What happened to him?" She asked, moving her stool closer.

"Bastion got rid of him. After Fabron taught me the basics, Bastion bought the store and forced him to leave. The old man cost too much."

She gasped. "That's awful! Do you know where he is now?"

Rian shrugged. "Last I heard he was in Kunde, a city near the capital. But we lost touch, haven't heard from him for five years."

Adel nodded. Now that he was talking, perhaps he would be more willing to answer her other questions. "Do you have any hobbies? …I mean besides making weapons," she quickly added. "Do you do anything else?"

He folded his arms and looked down at her. "Honestly, where do you come up with these questions? I barely have time for myself let alone a hobby."

"So I'll take that as a no?"

"Take it as you will." He glanced at the book sitting on her lap. "…I read if that counts for anything."

Adel's ears perked up. "What kind of books do you read? Adventure, perhaps?"

"I prefer History…and Politics."

"Really…?" That surprised her to say the least.

"Yes. Are you done asking questions?"

She paused for a moment. "Why are there raids in the north?" She remembered him mentioning it when she had first met Bastion. Sometimes, early in the mornings, she'd hear the merchants chatting amongst themselves about how difficult it had become to sell their goods there. It made her curious about the actual state Nan was in.

"We are currently in a civil war," Rian responded blankly.

Adel's eyes widened. "Civil war?"

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. The riots are concentrated to a few towns, so you don't have to worry about a stray arrow hitting you anytime soon."

"I see…" So it wasn't bandits, as she had predicted, but an actual war. "Why, I wonder?" She asked, thinking aloud.

"Why, what?"

She looked at him surprised that it was even in question. "Why is there a civil war?"

He shrugged. "Simply put, people don't agree about the way this country is being ruled."

"But why _war_? So many are sacrificed…killed!" She shook her head. "Isn't there a more diplomatic way to deal with the situation?"

"Not all conflicts can be solved by words," he said, laughing a bit at her simplistic thinking. "There are times when one must lift up the sword and fight. At the end of the day all these people want is power."

"But people also want peace," the princess argued.

Rian placed his hammer down and leaned against the wall. "People want to be _comfortable_. They _say_ they want peace, but they will sacrifice _anything_ to stay complacent."

"If people were so comfortable with things then there _wouldn't_ be a war," Adel countered.

Again, he laughed. "You make a good point. So answer me this: Let's say the rebels succeed in overthrowing the monarchy, what then? Another ruler will simply take his place. What is the probability that he is indeed a just ruler? He might turn out just as corrupt as the last ruler, or worse."

"You can't really believe that all rulers are corrupt!"

"I didn't say that," he replied noticing her defensive tone. "But this country really doesn't have a good history when it comes to its royal family. Brothers, cousins and uncles are so busy killing one another for the crown that the people are forgotten. The one time that a king actually ruled to serve the people, and not his own agenda, he's assassinated after less than eight years of ruling." He folded his arms. "So excuse my pessimism when it comes to this subject."

"Being a ruler of a country is no easy task." Adel thought of the times when she sat in meetings with her father. Sometimes she wondered how her father seemed to _know_ how to peacefully resolve problems. One day she asked him and he simply smiled. _Patience. _That's what he had told her. He would carefully evaluate the situations presented to him and before making any decision, he would seek guidance from his mother, advisors, and his wife. It wasn't a simple process. "As a ruler, it is your job to interpret the law correctly and govern justly. In cases where the law doesn't have a definite answer, it is up to the king to decide whether or not his decision is good for the people. If you don't have an honest ruler that can make wise decisions, the country begins to crumble."

Rian was impressed. He hadn't expected a noblewoman to care of such things. This conversation was proving to be rather interesting.

"You're right. But my country doesn't have an _honest_ ruler who makes _wise_ decisions." He shook his head. "All King Cassius cares about are his perverted sexual desires, while his advisor, Damon, wastes money in trying to conquer the southern countries, leaving our economy in the pits."

"...So what do you suggest?" She challenged.

Her question caught him off guard. "Me?"

Adel nodded. "Yes. What if _**you**_ were king? What would you do to help this country's current condition?"

Rian thought for a moment. What would _he _do? "Well trying to help _this_ country will not be an easy task. First I would need to gain the people's trust, let them know that I care. Like every relationship, trust is key. The people shouldn't fear their king – after all he acts on their behalf."

"And how would you do that 'Rian the Great'?"

He smirked at the added title. "I would… tour the country." When she raised her brows, he elaborated. "If I were to be king, I would want to _know_ my people. Seeing reports is one thing, but I would rather walk a day in their shoes so I can understand a little bit about their plight. And I would also have advisors from every walk of life." He held out his hand, using his fingers to represent each of the different groups. "Merchants, bakers, farmers, noblemen, military, heck even vagabonds! This would allow me to be updated on current events more thoroughly."

Rian paused for a moment, and then nodded to himself. "Things would definitely have to change with the way taxes are distributed. The noblemen would be taxed equally with the other classes. And briberies to try to make their taxes lower would not be tolerated. In addition we would need help and resources that we as a country don't have. I would try to work out another treaty with Sorea…though it will be challenging considering what happened all those years ago..." He tapped his lip with his pointer finger, thinking. "We would probably have to find support from another southern country first, perhaps Taien? But they aren't as equipped or stable as Sorea…"

Adel watched as Rian unveiled his vision. The way he moved his arms, elaborating his points, showed his enthusiasm. There was so much passion in his eyes. Who would've thought someone who was so against noblemen was interested in their politics. She smiled. "It seems like you've put a lot thought into this."

Rian's faced reddened, embarrassed. He hadn't expected himself to become so stirred up by the topic. "Enough questions! Get back to work!" As if on cue, the bell rang and he let out a sigh of relief; she wouldn't be bothering him for a while.

Adel got up and walked over to the front to attend to the customer. She was greeted by a tall older man with long brown and white hair, who wore large spectacles to top of what appeared to be shut eyes. She tilted her head, wondering if he could actually see her. "Hello, and what will your order be, sir?"

"Miriam!" The man said, suddenly bursting to life. "Apparently that tea has not only made you feel better but taken _years_ off of you." The old man chuckled, and waved his hand. "I am just jesting milady."

"Walter?" Adel heard Rian say behind her. Upon seeing the older man, she noticed that the blacksmith's eyes brightened. A smile, something that she hasn't really seen, formed on his face. It was obvious he was pleased to see the old man, which got her wondering what kind of relationship the two shared.

Rian took off his dirty apron and gave Walter a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here."

The old man laughed. "Nothing like a good surprise to keep one on his toes." He turned to the young girl that stood next to Rian. "To which I must add, who is this fair lady that stands before me?"

Adel couldn't help but smile. She bowed her head and curtsied. "Adel, my good sir. And may I ask who kindly flatters me?"

"Oh ho," Walter gasped in disbelief. "Beautiful a_nd_ has proper manners. I, my dear, am Walter, keeper of ancient records." He looked Adel up and down; she stood tall and poised much like…

"My boy, don't tell me you found a wife without even informing me!"

Rian reddened a bit, but immediately scoffed. "A disobedient, talkative runaway noblewoman is _far_ from wife material." Before Adel could counter he added: "So what brings you to town?"

Walter adjusted his spectacles. "I just came to see if you have been reading and studying those books I gave you."

"I have..." the blacksmith trailed off.

Noticing the young man's nervousness, Walter leaned closer. "You know, the exam is but two short months away."

"What exam?" Adel asked, interested.

"Don't you have floors to clean?" Rian snapped.

"Don't you have weapons to forge?" She countered, narrowing her eyes.

"It is the Nanian National Regent Examination," Walter explained, ignoring the glare that the young man gave him. "It is a series of exams that one takes in order to become an official in the court of the king."

Adel turned to Rian. "_You_ want to be an official?" She would've thought it a joke– with the way Rian hated nobleman, she would've count it strange that he in fact wanted to _become_ one. However, from the conversation with him earlier, there was more in his interest in becoming an official. He was genuinely concerned about the state of his country, and being an official would allow him the opportunity and the means to do something beneficial. The thought actually caused her to smile.

"What? Are you mocking me?" Rian asked, noticing the girl's lips begin to curl. He couldn't help but feel annoyed by her smile, but he dismissed the feeling, remembering something. He turned to Walter. "Can we talk, _outside_?" He quickly escorted the old man out the front door and closed it behind him – he didn't want unwanted nosy ears eavesdropping.

"What's the matter?" Walter asked.

"It's just…" Rian's jaw tightened and he lowered his eyes. "I think she's getting worse….I don't know. There are days when she is healthy as ever and then there are times where she can hardly breathe. It's just…I don't know what to do." He bit his bottom lip; he could feel his eyes beginning to moisten.

The keeper placed a gentle hand on the blacksmith's shoulder. "How about she stays with me for a week's time? It would get her away from the stress and with the young girl working in her place, there should be no problem."

"Could she?"

"Of course." The old man said with a smile. "I wanted to speak with her anyway; we have much to catch up on. I'll take her tonight if you like."

Rian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I must ask though, wherever did you find that girl? She seems rather civilized."

"Found her bleeding on the forest floor in the middle of the night." Rian stated bluntly. "She appeared to be some noble runaway. She says her father is the general of Cisne's army."

"You don't say? And her name was Adel…" Walter narrowed his eyes, thinking.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work." Rian blurted, interrupting the old man's thoughts. "I have this order I need to get done by tomorrow so…"

Walter nodded. "I understand. Just be sure to get some rest. Not sleeping is no good." He warned in a fatherly tone.

Rian rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I'll try to finish studying." He gave Walter a brief but warm hug, before heading back to the shop.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

She stared the flames that crackled in the fireplace. She watched as they danced around and grew as they were given more wood to burn. She heard words, familiar words that she heard every time she visited him. Did they have to discuss this now? She didn't _want_ to hear it. Danger would knock profusely at the door if she agreed, which would ultimately end in nothing but sadness. Her fingers curled and she held the bed sheets tightly. She shook her head.

"No, he's _not_ ready," Miriam stated.

"Well the war isn't waiting for him to _be_ ready!" Walter countered. He sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "I apologize; I didn't mean to raise my voice."

She waved her hand. "It's alright."

Walter took a seat at the edge of the bed that his guest laid on. "Cassius's reign needs to end, and this civil war is exactly the opportunity we have been waiting for."

The black haired woman cocked a brow. "'_Opportunity'_? What do you expect him to do? Assemble an army?" She threw her hands in the air. "He's just one man Walter! He doesn't have such influence."

Walter waved his hand. "Like I have told you before, leave that part to me." When she continued to stare at him in disbelief, he added: "I have made contact with Akila, and she is willing to give us additional support if we need it."

Miriam lowered her head, her heart sinking. "So this will be a full blown war, then? With my _son_ leading as general? I just don't…"

Walter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not as general, but _king_." He rubbed her back, assuring her. "I have watched him grow since the minute he was born and have mentored him almost his whole life. Even though he doesn't know it, Rian's been preparing for this day." He leaned his head forward to look into emerald eyes. "He's not a little boy anymore, Miriam."

_But he is still my little boy. _She thought, removing his hand from her shoulder. His words brought her no comfort. So many things could go wrong. Why had she ever agreed to this? Why did she ever _believe_?

She glanced at the painting that sat on the nightstand. She picked it up and examined the two people in the portrait—a man and a woman. The man had a very dark complexion, straight long black hair, defined cheek bones, and piercing golden eyes that she was all too familiar with. The woman was almost the complete opposite –pale skin, wavy blond hair, and blue eyes.

Her fingers outlined the woman's face in the portrait. The woman had the same smile of the one person she loved for the past 20 years.

"Let us wait until Adel leaves; she doesn't need to involve herself in any of this." Miriam said, putting the painting back in place.

Walter nodded. "Agreed."


	9. Notes

**Disclaimer**: Swan Princess doesn't belong to me. Some things about laws I took from the Bible because it is an awesome book so yeah…I didn't make the Bible, just thought I'd point that out to you.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for my prolonged absence. Working 30 hrs/day 4 days a week and prepping to go away for grad school, so I haven't had much time to write, but I am here! Thank you for being patient with me. I'll try to write more chapters before I go away and OFFICALLY have no time whatsoever lol.

"Legacy"

By Shinshia101

**Chapter 8: Notes**

"Commander, there has been word from Sir Walter." A young messenger boy quickly entered the large tent occupied by two middle aged men dressed in massive silver armor, standing over a table reviewing battle strategies.

Commander Alistair took the scroll and dismissed the boy before opening it. He quickly read it over, and his brow slightly rose. "Queen Akila of Sorea is willing to provide us with the supplies and man power we need, if necessary."

"Will they honestly cooperate with us…I mean after what happened?" Captain Thomas asked.

Rolling the parchment up, Alistair sighed. "Honestly, I am not sure. The resistance needs all the help that it can get." Although numerous towns and cities have offered their support in the rebellion against King Cassius, the royal army had become more aggressive and even resorted to burning down cities that were suspected to speak out against Cassius's reign. Of course, that had really put a strain on the recruit numbers, as cities were unwilling to become the next victim of the king's wrath.

"It will take time to get word to the south and then have them deploy troops accross the Nanian border." The Commander stroked his speckled beard, thinking. "In the meantime, we will continue to recruit more men and even women to the front. The Soreans will be a last resort. After all, this is our country not theirs. Also we will be executing the plan in a month's time and _heir_ will be with us."

"Do you truly believe that he wasn't killed, sir? That he is alive? What if Sir Walter is lying or…?" The commander gave the captain a dark and warning look. "…not…not th...that I am saying he is…it's just so surreal…" Ever since they had heard that the heir had survived the assassination of the royal family over two decades ago, the Commander believed that having the lost prince would inspire the people to rally up and finally overthrow Cassius once and for all. However, Thomas had always been skeptical. What were the chances that Walter was telling the truth? How could the child have survived, with the way Queen Rosella was slaughtered? Perhaps he was some fabrication by the former Head of the Royal Archives in order to gain power for himself. This so called 'heir' could be some random man from the street that Walter decorated and they would be none the wiser.

"Why wait until now?"

His commander looked at him, cocking a brow. "Would you have preferred a child king then? One who could not truly make decisions and could easily be manipulated?"

Thomas lowered his head, slightly embarrassed. "No, I suppose not sir."

"There is great wisdom in Walter's actions. Allowing the boy to live as a commoner gives him much more perspective than a spoiled child prince."

* * *

When they had arrived home late that night, his mother was already gone. Rian sighed, relieved. With his mother temporarily residing at Walter's cabin in the hillside, she could focus on recovering instead of all the stresses at home, or at least he hoped she did.

He tried to go to sleep, as with his mother's absence he wouldn't have to worry about waking in the middle of the night to care for her. But as he lay on the floor, he couldn't seem to drift into slumber. He shifted in his sheets and did that for about an hour before heading to the large 3 draw chest that held his reference books.

He had promised Walter that he would try to finish his studies and now proved a time as any, as he couldn't go to sleep even if he tried. Opening the chest, he picked up one of the numerous books and blew off the bits of dust. How long had it been since he had read any of them? Five? Six months? He had been so busy with work and his mother, that he just didn't have the time.

He lit a candle and headed to the table to sit down. He flipped through the musty pages before stopping on a section where he had left a sewn bookmark in the shape of a crown. He smirked. His mother made that for him on his sixth birthday, around the time he started his lessons with Walter. She had told him that one day, his studies will help him change Nan for the better by way of influencing the monarchy, hence the crown. As a child, he would avidly study and occasionally glance at his bookmark for encouragement, believing that one day he would be able to live in a world where he didn't have to fear being taken from his mother or to apprentice in the hot blacksmith shop…

_A mere child's dream, _he thought, waking from his reverie. Still, perhaps it was possible to make it a reality. He looked back at the book.

_Alright, no more distractions._

"Laws of Possession". His amber eyes scanned the page, seeing if he recalled anything from the last time he read. He paused at the section dealing with servitude.

What _did_ it say about possessing a servant?

"_**If one of your countrymen becomes poor among you and sells himself to you, do not make him work as a slave. But rather, if a fellow Nanian, a man or a woman, sells himself to you and serves you six years, in the seventh year he shall go free, without paying compensation."**_

Rian raised his brows, surprised. _Really? No compensation? _He wished this law was still in effect. Although _in writing_ it was, the reality was completely different. How many years would it take to try to really enforce this law again? He wondered.

He reread it, just to make sure that he didn't imagine the phrase, but it was still there. He paused when he noticed something, and then smirked to himself.

_She was right, it was seven years._

He leaned back on the chair and sighed, glancing at his sleeping housemate. The minute she had hit the pillow, Adel was asleep and he envied that. She looked so peaceful and quiet– a characteristic that she unfortunately _didn't_ portray when she was awake. He watched the rhythmic motion of her breathing and the slight parting of her pink lips…

Rian looked away, trying to concentrate on the page full of canons, but his eyes eventually wandered back to her sleeping frame.

She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together, dreaming of something unpleasant perhaps. She moaned slightly, before opening her heavy lids, her eyes finding his.

"Izit dime oready…?" Her words were slurred in her dreary state, but he understood her nonetheless. He shook his head.

"You still have a few hours. Go back to sleep."

She yawned, and without a second thought, she was back in her comatose state.

He turned back to his book, actively turning pages, all the while trying to convince himself that the girl's presence didn't pose as a distraction.

A rather _endearing_ distraction.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A gentle pat on the back stirred him awake. He quickly flinched, eyes darting back and forth taking in his surroundings before allowing his lids to close again. After a pause he opened them again, eyeing the plate of food placed in front of him. Boiled duck eggs with kale and a baked potato with gravy on the side of plate. He smirked; Adel was getting more versatile with her meals. The first day she made breakfast it was just fruit and bread, another it was different fruit arranged in some sort of pattern to resemble a face (she said it was supposed to look like him, but it by no means did), then she made stew (upon his request and aid). He had assumed that since she had servants to make her food she would be ignorant when it came to culinary matters, but he was proved wrong. She was actually able to cook very well, not that he'd ever tell her directly.

Rian lifted his head from the table, looked around and met her large blue eyes. The sight caused him to almost jump out of his seat, and he could feel the tips of his ears warm up slightly. What was she doing so close to his face?

Adel gave him a warm smile. "Good morning!" Her chirpy welcome was followed by a bark from Cairo, who had quickly grown fond of Adel, Rian noticed, almost to the point where the dog preferred her company over his. The traitor.

She took a seat next to him, and glanced at his book on the table. He saw the spark of curiosity in her eyes, and waited for the inevitable question that was to come.

"Are you studying for that exam Walter was talking about?"

Rian only nodded as he placed a forkful of the green vegetable in his mouth. She never stopped with one question, so it was best to not speak until she was done.

"What are you studying, if you don't mind me asking?" She allowed her thumb to brisk through the many pages of the old book. She remembered those days when she had to study history with the Chamberlain, but never were her books quite this large.

"Laws," he replied. "Not that anyone follows them anymore, but you need to know them for the exam."

"Hmm." She paused and glanced at his face. Under his eyes were dark and the whites of his eyes swarmed with red. They had come home late again last night, as Rian had an order to finish before the next day. On top of that, they woke up early every morning, and she found the short time in between to be inadequate for true sleeping. She looked at the large volume, again. Her guess was that it had well over 1500 pages. How much did he read last night?

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

"You woke me up, didn't you?" he pointed out, finishing his potato, which he found rather delectable. What did she put in that gravy?

Adel frowned. "That isn't healthy you know…not sleeping. I can prepare the shop while you rest a bit – I know how to get there myself, now."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." He drank his water in one gulp and took a breath. "Is the water for the bath heated?" She nodded. "Good. We'll leave as soon as I'm done."

When they eventually reached the shop, immediately they went into their routine. Adel was reading a new book, Rian noticed, while he reviewed the receipt of the nobleman that had promised to pay 50 aurei, making sure that he had the correct types of armor and weapons he requested. As he read, he could feel Adel's gaze - frankly it was more like staring, her large cerulean orbs were almost bulging out of her face. When he caught her 'gaze,' she casually looked away, trying to pretend that she wasn't openly staring like a lost puppy. He laughed to himself – she was terrible at being subtle.

"Yes?" He asked with light humor to his voice.

Adel just shrugged as she looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed. "I am just surprised you can still function with such little sleep, that's all."

Rian also shrugged. Actually, he couldn't even believe it himself. He knew he was tired from all his work and studying and yet he felt a little refreshed. Perhaps it was the bath and the filling breakfast. Still, his eyes did feel strained and he knew that eventually a headache would soon follow. If he kept this up he would probably catch something, and he was in no mood to get sick.

He took a seat at his work station, and sighed in relief. Even though he had worked late the past few nights, his lack of sleep allowed him to get a plethora of work done in such a short period of time. Now he had no immediate work that needed his attention. He stretched his legs and eyed a long wooden box that he kept hidden from Adel's view. Inside held the noblewoman's lavish bow, which he had 'borrowed' and had yet to return. The bow had a little bit of damage from its time on the forest floor and Rian had planned on giving to her when he had the time to clean it up and polish it a bit. However she stuck on him like glue, even on nights when he had told her to head home early while he was working late. Although he enjoyed the company (another thing he would never admit), he found it to be a bit frustrating since it left him no time to work on the bow.

Not that he _cared_ about how she would look if she randomly saw the bow at her bedside (well technically _his_ bed); he just couldn't stand to give her a weapon that wasn't perfect. It was just in his nature as a blacksmith, at least that's what he told himself anyway.

Again, her gaze was on him. He looked up. "I know you want to say something else. So go ahead, say it."

Adel perked up a bit. Again, he had invited her to talk and his voice wasn't as harsh as it normally was. Still she replied: "You're not going to ignore me this time?"

"When has that ever stopped you?"

_True._

"I was just wondering… since it looks like you have free time now, if we could look at the different merchant stalls around town." Although she had stayed in Nan for a week's time, she hadn't really gotten the chance to actually explore and see the sights. She was rather interested in looking at what materials were being sold; everything was so different in the town as opposed to the land directly outside the castle where the nobles lived in her kingdom. It was so lively and full of sights, tastes and smells that Adel wanted to engulf herself in. Besides, she had promised Barbra that she would get her a souvenir.

He cocked a brow. "Interested in purchasing something?"

She quickly shook her head. He knew how he was when he came to money. "No, no. Just browsing."

_Right…_

He paused. If seeing a common town as Dassal was new and exciting for her, she must have a sheltered life. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know _anything_ about Adel. True he knew she was a noblewoman, whose father was the Captain of Cisne's army (that, and the fact that she talked too much for her own good) but that was it. He had no idea what went on during her day to day life, as she knows his since she was now living in it.

What struck him as odd was why she was in the woods the night he had found her? What could've possibly provoked her to leave the shelter of her home in the middle of the night, and almost get herself killed?

He thought of asking her, but felt maybe it was a sensitive subject. After all, if she had talked this much and had not mentioned it once, then it was obviously something she didn't want brought up. Still, he was curious.

He gave her a short nod. "Alright. We'll close shop early and we'll go later in the afternoon."

"Really?" Adel smiled widely. Perhaps her host had a heart after all. She noticed him retrieve the large book that he had brought from home. "Are you going to continue studying?"

"Well polishing the weapons gets pretty old, pretty quick." He said opening the book to his saved page.

"If you'd like, I could test you and help you study," she offered.

Rian thought a moment. It wasn't the way he typically studied, but he didn't have the heart to wipe that smile off her face with a negative response. He sighed, giving in.

"Alright."

Adel looked at him skeptically. "Are you okay? You've been unusually nice. Are you ill?"

He shrugged. "Ever thought that all your talking could be wearing me down?"

She rolled her eyes. "It must be your lack of sleep."

There was a pause, before they both broke out in unanimous laughter.

"I dare say, what is so humorous?"

The two turned around; their jovial moment interrupted by Bastion, ominously looking down at them from his black mustache. His black beady eyes gazed over the two of them, then to the book in Rian's hands, which was immediately moved to the floor, out of sight.

Rian eyes narrowed slightly. It was one thing for Bastion to arrive unannounced during his monthly visits – that's how he kept the blacksmith at his toes and on schedule—however for him to come _twice_ in the course of a week rose suspicion. Rian hadn't done anything this past week to prompt his creditor to leave his lavish home to come to the 'lowly' shop on the other side of town.

_What did he want?_

Nonetheless, the blacksmith and his 'cousin' showed their respect to the nobleman, and bowed.

Bastion nodded in acknowledgment – another red flag. "I apologize (_flag number 3)_ for my untimely visit, but there is an important matter that came to my attention." The nobleman cleared his throat. "I have just become aware that your mother, your aunt," he motioned his head to Adel, "has been ill for some time. Rian, why hadn't you told me so I could help in some way?"

Rian raised a shocked brow. Now there was something _very_ wrong! Bastion had known about his mother's illness for years and had not "just become aware" of it. But he kept his tongue with the split second warning look he received from the nobleman. Again he bowed. "I apologize, Lord Bastion. We didn't want to trouble you."

Bastion waved his hand. "Nonsense, I have known Miriam since I was a young lad; she is just like _family_."

_Because family forces members to work as servants for over 20 years,_ the blacksmith thought, scoffing.

"In any case," Bastion continued. "I have a gift for you to give her." He clapped his hands and a young servant girl appeared with a large basket filled with flowers, scented oils and what looked like medicine. He took the basket and handed it to Adel. "Give her my regards and I wish her a speedy recovery." He said with a smile.

Adel took the basket, smiling back. "I will. Thank you."

"Here," he handed Rian a sealed envelope. He stepped closer to the blacksmith and whispered, "It is for your eyes only. Understand?" Rian nodded, slipping the paper into his apron pocket. Bastion stepped back. "Well I am off. Continue your good work. Good day." With that, he and his servant departed.

Adel placed the gift basket on one of the stools, observing it. It was put together very nicely, almost as if it was a gift from an admirer. "Well that was a sweet gesture," she noted, looking at Rian. "Don't you think?"

"Call it what you will," he spat, his words filled with venom. "I need some air." Before she could respond, he was already out the door, walking a distance from the shop. When he was sure that he was far enough from Adel's eyes, he retrieved the envelope from his pocket. Opening it, he quickly read the note:

_**See me at my estate, I must speak with you. Come alone. Do not mention your whereabouts to your cousin.**_

_Why?_

Obviously the gift for his mother was a cover, but why? Why go through the trouble to come under the guise as some sort of caring benefactor? If the nobleman requested his presence, sending a servant would've been easier. Something didn't add up…

_What are you scheming?_

_Go to his estate tonight and find out_, a voice in the back of his mind nudged. He nodded to himself. After he and Adel toured the merchant quarter, he would send her off and see what Bastion wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not the awesome come back you were waiting for I'm sure. This was more of a prep chapter to what is to come next so be a tad bit patient and I'll try to update asap! I was gonna make this a 6000+ words chapter but decided to cut it in half and make another chapter. You've waited long enough. :) See you all soon.


End file.
